


A Bird Without Wings

by Allofthebowtiesandscarves (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine preparing their wedding and Blaine being sad and hurt when his parents don’t reply to the invite he’d sent to them. Everything goes pretty well (except for a few minor breakdowns) until Blaine has a massive breakdown on the wedding day because he just <em>knows</em> that his parents won’t show up. <strong>Warning: this contains lots of Blangst!</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The last couple of weeks before the wedding were the busiest: writing the invitations, choosing the wedding suits, choosing maids/men of honor, choosing the flowers and the cake, picking the music and choosing the perfect church and venue for the whole thing to happen. Blaine insisted on having a piano and lots of space for a buffet in the venue so that narrowed down the choices.

Kurt remembered the conversation about it like they had it yesterday.

They had been bickering about the venue the whole week, Kurt had even asked Rachel’s help for god’s sake! Or the venue was too small, too big, too boring or too much… uh well, disco for the wedding. And then when they finally found the ` _perfect_ venue, Blaine had started talking about the buffet. Yes, Kurt loved Blaine more than anything but he had almost exploded when Blaine kept on babbling about having a buffet.

‘But Kurt! Think of all the _food_ we could get! We could have all kinds of salads and chicken and other stuff! Think of the possibilities, Kurt! And I _know_ you want baby cupcakes at our wedding so we can have that too!’ Blaine had exclaimed while walking down 5th Avenue. Kurt had rolled his eyes but had to admit Blaine was right, he really wanted baby cupcakes.

‘Okay, you got me,’ Kurt had said a tiny bit annoyed while taking Blaine’s hand, ‘I do want baby cupcakes at the wedding… I’ll think about the buffet, ‘kay?’

‘Thank you, thank you, thank you!’ Blaine had pecked Kurt’s cheek every two words. He sighed happily. ‘This is going to be great!’

Kurt had never seen Blaine _this_ happy and excited before in his entire life! He had been smiling from ear to ear and his eyes got squinty, like they always did when he smiled. Blaine had almost skipped down the street, whistling a cheery tune with Kurt walking right behind him.

Kurt couldn’t agree with him more. Their wedding day was going to be the best day of their lives!

So while keeping that conversation in mind Kurt wrote the address of the last invitee on the envelope. ‘Finally,’ he breathed out. He insisted on hand-writing every single one of the invitations because he told Blaine that “hand-writing the invitations yourself gives it the personal and finishing touch”. He got up, stretched his back which hurt from sitting hunched over the table for almost 6 hours and walked over to the kitchen.

‘Honey, I think I finished all the invitations. Do you want to check if I had everyone on your list? Just to make sure I haven’t missed someone,’ Kurt entered the kitchen to see the back of his fiancé turned to him.

Blaine was making dinner and was humming a tune Kurt knew all too well, Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. Of course, it was _their_ song. He didn’t know if Blaine even heard him come in but he leaned against the wall and watched his fiancé move around the kitchen. Every now and then Blaine sang a little louder and did a little dance move while trying not to get into the song too much. Kurt smiled when he recognized the smell of homemade lasagna, his favorite since Blaine first made it for him a couple of weeks ago. Until then, he never knew Blaine could cook so well.

He stepped closer to the stove as quiet as he could after Blaine put the lasagna in the oven and loved the surprised little squeal he got from the smaller man when he put his hands on Blaine’s hips.

‘Mmm,’ Blaine hummed as he felt Kurt’s strong arms slipping around his waist, ‘Hi there. Finished writing the invitations?’

‘Yup, finally. My back hurts and I’m starving,’ Kurt said with his head on Blaine’s shoulder.

‘I’ve just put the lasagna in the oven so dinner should be ready in about thirty or forty minutes. Do you want me to give you a back rub tonight?’

‘Yes please?’ He kissed the spot behind Blaine’s ear. He smiled when he heard Blaine giggle. God, why did Blaine sound so adorable when he did that?

‘Hey, I asked you this earlier and I guess you’re too busy cooking but do you want to check the invitations? I want to make sure I got everyone.’

‘Um, I guess not? I’m sure you got everyone, babe. Do you have one for my parents and Coop?’

‘Yeah, written in my nicest handwriting,’ he kissed the back of Blaine’s neck, ‘Just for them.’

‘Oh Ku- _urt_ ,’ Blaine whined when Kurt’s lips left his neck. He didn’t even hear the last part of the sentence. ‘You know that’s my weak spot.’

‘Mhmm, why do you think I love kissing you there?’ Kurt asked with a smug smile on his lips and then placed them back on Blaine’s neck. He could swear he felt a shiver going down Blaine’s spine when he sucked on the spot his neck and back come together.

‘ _You_ are such a tease, mister Kurt Hummel,’ Blaine turned around in his fiancés arms and pecked Kurt’s nose, ‘Or should I say “mister Kurt Hummel-Anderson’’?’ He cocked his head to the side and watched Kurt pursing his lips. Like Kurt had to think about _that_!

‘You know, that sounds pretty good. Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Or Kurt Anderson-Hummel! Oh I like that one too!’ He smiled at Blaine, who was smiling right back at him and Kurt thought it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. ‘What?’ he asked confused when Blaine kept smiling at him like that for a while.

‘Nothing. It’s just…’ Blaine put his hand on top of Kurt’s heart and sighed happily when he felt it beat under the palm of his hand.

‘What?’

Blaine looked into Kurt’s eyes and got lost in them. He was mesmerized by them since the moment he first looked into them. Light blue eyes that were filled with confusion when they saw everyone rushing down the stairs for the Warblers’ performance for the first time. Light blue eyes that had a sparkle in them whenever they looked at Blaine. Light blue eyes you could drown in.

‘It’s just that I don’t know why the hell I deserve such a wonderful, gorgeous, smart, creative…’ he paused for a second and then asked: ‘Should I go on? Because it’s a pretty long list.’

Kurt laughed and shook his head. Kurt’s laugh was the only thing Blaine ever wanted to hear for the rest of his life. ‘No, no need for you to go on,’ he pulled Blaine closer to him so that their bodies almost melted together and heard a little gasp coming from the smaller man. ‘I’m just wondering why I deserve such a beautiful, cute, smart, kind-hearted…’ He paused and looked into his fiancé’s eyes and asked: ‘Do _I_ need to go on?’

Blaine nodded. ‘Um, yes please. Keep on praising me, I like being praised’

‘I already knew that,’ Kurt said with a wink, ‘Where was I with the praising?’

‘You stopped at kind-hearted. Which I can totally agree with by the way,’ Blaine said amused.

‘Oh yeah, okay, right. So, you’re kind-hearted, musical, dancey, adorable, tiny…’ He paused again and smiled at the way Blaine pouted at the word “tiny”. ‘And a dork,’ he added at the end.

Blaine pouted again and tore his gaze away from Kurt’s and looked at the floor instead, like a puppy who’s being yelled at by its owner. Kurt thought Blaine looked adorable like this, as always. ‘I’m not tiny,’ he said in a slightly defeated tone, ‘but you _may_ be correct about the “dork”-thing.’

Kurt laughed and lifted Blaine’s chin with his index finger so he had to look at him instead of the wooden floor of the apartment. ‘You are _my_ tiny dorky fiancé so I’m allowed to say that,’ he leaned his head closer to Blaine’s so that their foreheads touched, ‘And I love you so much, honey. I simply cannot live without you.’

Kurt and Blaine both already noticed they became even more romantic than before they got their own place. They would tell each other how much they love each other multiple times a day which drove Santana crazy. Rachel didn’t mind, she would just look at both of them and say: ‘Aw you guys are so cute! I swear, you two are forever!’. Rachel changed a lot after Finn’s death, she now had eyes for the love other people had for each other while when Finn was still alive it was only them she cared about. But now she was alone.

After Kurt and Blaine got the place, everything changed. They didn’t have to whisper or mouth “I love you” anymore now that they were alone all the time. They didn’t have to sneak to the kitchen or bedroom to kiss or hug anymore. And when the boys were both at home, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other: cuddling when they were watching movies, holding each other when they fell asleep on the couch together, holding each other’s hand while eating dinner… And while some people would think it became sappy, they simply thought it was their way of expressing their love.

Blaine pulled back a bit and looked right into Kurt’s eyes. ‘I love you too, babe. Since the moment you said “excuse me” on the stairs at Dalton my heart already knew that I love you. I’ve done stupid things, I know and I regret every single one of them. I’ve hurt you. A lot now that I think about it and yet, you’re still here with me. And you forgave me even though I didn’t think you would. I just love you so badly that I don’t ever want to let you go again and I won’t ever do stupid things aga…’ He was silenced by soft lips touching his and only now he began to realize there were tears prickling in his eyes.

They stayed like that for a moment, just the two of them in their apartment. They searched for a new place right after Blaine proposed and found a small but cosy apartment in Bushwick, close to Rachel and Santana’s. They loved living with the girls but they needed their space. _Their_ place. Plus, Blaine loved to watch Kurt get all excited because he got to decorate the place with all kinds of flowers and vintage furniture. Blaine didn’t even care how the apartment looked, as long as he’s with Kurt everything’s perfect!

Blaine didn’t even know why he was crying. He closed his eyes and felt the warm, salty tears rolling down his cheeks. He could even taste them when they reached his lips when they kissed.

‘I know you won’t do any stupid things again, you emotional dork,’ Kurt said lovingly when they broke the kiss. He wiped Blaine’s tears away with the pad of his thumb and pecked his nose, just like Blaine had done to him before.

Blaine huffed out a laugh and shrugged. ‘At least I’m _your_ emotional dork.’ He wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him tight. He buried his face in the crook of Kurt’s neck. ‘I’m never letting you go,’ he whispered.

Kurt shivered when Blaine’s breath ghosted over his neck. ‘And I’m never letting _you_ go.’

They got lost in the moment and each other’s embrace before Kurt got back to their earlier conversation.

‘So, you really don’t want to check the invites?’

Blaine didn’t move. He just inhaled Kurt’s scent, hummed when he smelled vanilla, a tiny bit of roses and _Kurt_ and breathed out: ‘Invites?’

‘Yeah, you know? The ones to our wedding. I’ll blame you if we get an angry call from your Nana Nelly because she didn’t get an invitation!’

‘Granny Nelly _can_ get angry sometimes… I should check them, should I?’

‘Maybe, yeah.’

Blaine reluctantly stepped out of the embrace and let out a dramatic sigh. Kurt laughed and when Blaine heard it, he smiled and grabbed Kurt’s hand and then leaded him to the dining room. The invites were scattered all over the entire length of the wooden dining table, some even fell off and were now laying on some of the chairs.

The invites were quite simple: white cards with the words “You are kindly invited to Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson’s wedding on August 14th 2014” written in silver ink in the middle of the card. The address of the venue, contact info of both Kurt and Blaine and other important information was written on the bottom of the card in black ink. And because of Blaine’s constant nagging about “I want something on the card, something special” but he couldn’t figure out what to put on it, Kurt put a simple black bowtie at the top of the card which was much to Blaine’s surprise and amusement.

‘We have so many invites?’ Blaine asked in a high, surprised voice. His eyebrows were raised so high they almost disappeared in the few loose curls that fell on his forehead.

‘ _We?_ Honey, this is your part of the invites. My part is on the coffee table.’

Blaine tore his gaze away from the with invites covered dining table and glanced over to the coffee table. A small stack of invites was laying on the right side of the table, next to a copy of the latest _“Vogue”_ Kurt got the day before.

‘Oh god…’ Blaine breathed.

‘You tell me, I had to write all of your invites. All 139 of them, Blaine! Well, 117 actually because the old and new New Directions and some other people from McKinley were already on my list.’

‘H-how many names were on your list?’

’58.’

‘Oh god… I’m sorry babe. You should’ve told me, then I got rid of some of the names on my list.’

Kurt gave his fiancé’s hand a gentle squeeze. ‘It’s your wedding too, you know. I just invited the most important people like the New Directions, my family and some former colleagues from “Vogue” because the other people all suck. Yes, my hand hurts a bit from all the writing but it’s worth it because apparently they’re people you want to share our special day with.’

‘But I didn’t even know I knew that many people!’ Kurt couldn’t help but smirk at Blaine’s high pitched voice.

‘Let’s get to work then!’ Kurt all but dragged Blaine to the nearest chair and pushed him down on it. ‘Let’s get it over with.’

Blaine took the invite closest to him. They were already in the envelopes and Kurt had written the names and addresses of the invitees on the front of them, also with silver ink. The one Blaine had in his hands right now read “Mr. and Mrs. Anderson”.

‘I really hope they can make it,’ Blaine said with a sad voice. His eyes lingered on the address of his parental house.

‘Who, honey?’ Kurt came over to stand behind Blaine and put his arms around his neck.

‘My parents,’ Blaine held up the envelope so that Kurt could see it better, ‘And Coop, of course.’

Kurt turned his head to kiss Blaine’s temple. ‘Hey, they will come okay? Trust me, they’ll come. They love you, you’re their son and Coop’s your brother. He wouldn’t want to miss his little brother’s wedding!’

Blaine huffed. ‘Do you really believe what you just said? If they loved me, they would’ve been around and cared about me when I was younger. Which, guess what? They didn’t! They were never there!’ He practically spat out the last words.

Kurt was taken aback by Blaine’s angry tone and removed his arms from Blaine’s neck. He walked over to the other side of the table and sat down on the chair across Blaine’s. ‘Okay then, I was just trying to make you feel a bit better, not _bitter_.’

Blaine looked up from the envelope to see his fiancé’s pained face. He put the envelope down and fiddled with his hands in his lap. ‘Baby, I’m sorry, I just don’t believe they’ll show up. I want to believe they’ll come, believe me. I love and miss them but I think, no, I _know_ they don’t love and miss me back. And I…’ Tears were prickling in his eyes once again. He turned his face away from Kurt but he could _feel_ it when Kurt walked over to his chair, crouched down next to him, unfolded his hands and held them in his.

‘Shhh. Honey, it’s okay. It’s okay,’ Kurt cooed. Blaine still didn’t want to look at him but Kurt could hear him sniffle and knew it was not okay. It was definitely not okay.

‘I-it’s n-not, K-kurtie. I-I can’t d-do this w-without m-my parents. I-I need t-them. W-want them t-there,’ Blaine stuttered through sniffles and all but launched himself in Kurt’s arms and cried.

Kurt didn’t even care about the hot, wet tears staining his new, pricy shirt. All he wanted was for Blaine to be happy and deep down inside Kurt hated Blaine’s parents for not caring about Blaine. He was their son, for God’s sake!Parents need to be there for their children, not leave them behind! At that moment, Kurt promised himself he would do _anything_ to make Blaine feel as loved and cared about as Kurt was when he was younger.

They were now sitting next to the table, Blaine practically sitting in Kurt’s lap. He was still crying and he put his head on Kurt’s chest. He held on to him so tight that he thought Kurt was going to have finger-shaped bruises on his back afterwards but he didn’t want to let go of him either. He could hear Kurt’s heartbeat which calmed him a little bit. He always slept with his head on Kurt’s chest because when he heard his heartbeat, he knew Kurt was there. He felt it, heard it, knew it because of the heartbeat: Kurt wasn’t going to leave him.

‘I know, baby, I know. I want them to be there for you too. I want to meet the people who gave me this beautiful person I’m holding in my arms right now. And I am going to meet them because this is going to be the biggest wedding they’ll ever come across and they wouldn’t want to miss it. Well, except from Lady Gaga’s if she ever gets married because we all know she’ll have the biggest wedding in the history of weddings.’

Blaine sniffed and laughed a small, sad laugh which broke Kurt’s heart every time he heard it and he had heard it enough times before. But, it was a laugh and Kurt had to focus on that.

‘You really believe that, do you?’

‘What? About your family or Lady Gaga’s wedding? Because I do believe both and you should too.’

Blaine nodded and his cheek brushed against Kurt’s shirt. Kurt’s hand found its way to Blaine’s loose curls and started scratching his scalp lightly. A content moan escaped Blaine’s throat. ‘At least I still have you, Kurtie. I honestly don’t know what I would be without you.’

‘Miserable? Hopeless? Single? Not engaged?’ Kurt looked down at Blaine curled up in his lap.

‘Mhmm, probably,’ Blaine looked up and saw the sparkle in his fiancé’s eyes, ‘Sorry I yelled at you earlier.’

Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine sweetly on the lips. ‘Don’t apologize for missing your parents, honey,’ he hugged Blaine a little tighter and joined their hands together, ‘They should’ve been there for you in the first place.’

‘Maybe they weren’t there because they thought I wasn’t worth it? I mean, Cooper’s kind of famous and…’ He paused and looked down at their hands.

‘And…?’

‘Not-gay.’

‘Oh Blaine,’ Kurt leaned down and pressed a kiss to Blaine’s curls on top of his head, ‘You are so worth it! Look, Cooper’s “fame” or your sexuality has nothing to do with all of this. You are perfect just the way you are. Now, can you drop the “I’m not good enough”-speech? You are good enough for me and that’s enough! That’s all that matters now. Your parents just made a foolish mistake by not caring about you, okay?’

Blaine swallowed his tears and took a deep breath but his voice still sounded watery when he whispered: ‘Okay.’

Kurt felt tears springing in his eyes. ‘How can they do this to you? I can see what it’s doing to you and to be honest Blaine, it hurts me inside,’ he whispered, ‘It hurts me to see the love of my life cry and knowing it’s their fault just makes me want to kick their asses!’ 

‘You don’t have to do that, honey.’

‘Oh, but I want to! So much!’ He squeezed Blaine’s shoulder slightly, blinked his tears away and took a deep breath, trying not to sound too angry about Blaine’s parents. ‘I’ll _never_ let you down.’

‘I know.’

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand and shifted his weight, trying to get Blaine to get off his lap. Without any success.

‘What are you doing?’ Blaine asked without even thinking of moving.

‘Trying to get up so that we can check the invitations,’ Kurt tapped Blaine’s knee, ‘Come on, get up honey.’

‘Mmm, just a bit longer, ‘kay?’ Blaine buried his face in the crook of Kurt’s neck and kissed his pulse point.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. Damn you, Blaine and your cuddles! ‘Five more minutes, okay? My ass already hurts a bit from sitting on this damned floor. I told you we should’ve gotten a rug!’

Blaine laughed and Kurt’s heart skipped a beat, that was the laugh Kurt was waiting for. His sad, insecure Blaine was turning into his happy, dapper Blaine again.

‘Oh, I’m sorry teddybear,’ Blaine sweetly kissed Kurt again, ‘I just want to stay in your arms for as long as I can.’

‘I know, you clingy thing!’ Kurt started rubbing Blaine’s back with his free hand and turned his head to kiss Blaine’s temple. Kurt didn’t mind that Blaine was clingy though. To be honest, he loved it! Loved that Blaine couldn’t stop kissing and cuddling him. He loved it when Blaine hugged him in his sleep, hugged him from behind when he was brushing his teeth or cooking dinner. Kurt let it all happen and that was also the reason Blaine started calling Kurt “teddybear”.

They stayed on the floor for much longer than 5 minutes but Blaine didn’t protest when Kurt wiggled out from under him. When Kurt was standing again, he extended his hand and pulled Blaine up easily when he grabbed it.

‘Oh shit, the oven!’ Blaine hurried to the kitchen after checking his watch and came out a minute or two later. ‘Okay, we’re good! Dinner’s ready if you want.’ 

‘I don’t want to eat yet, honey. Come here.’

Blaine sat back on his chair while Kurt was seated on the chair next to him. ‘I thought you said you were starving?’

‘Forget about dinner for a while,’ Kurt grabbed his fiancé’s hand and smiled at him fondly. ‘This is going to be amazing, you and me! Just us, no Rachel, no Santana!’ He made a puke-face at Santana’s name and then continued, ‘Only you and me, no one else.’

‘Mmm, I’d like that,’ Blaine leaned closer to Kurt and kissed him on the lips. The kiss started off slow and lovely but quickly turned into dirty and sloppy. Blaine’s hand was on the back of Kurt’s neck immediately, pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss. When they still lived with the girls, they had to keep their kisses and hugs limited because if not, Santana would start saying things like “Ew, guys! Come on, I don’t need to see two lovey-dovey gays every fucking day! It makes me want to puke!”. But now they could easily go to their bedroom and fuck each other senseless whenever they want without being catcalled by Rachel and Santana sitting in the room next door.

Kurt and Blaine were both gasping for air when they broke the kiss. ‘Oh god, Kurt, I…’

‘Yeah, yeah, I love you too. Just kiss me again you fool!’

‘Oka…’ Kurt’s lips were on Blaine’s again before he could even finish the word.

They kept on kissing and somehow got up, still tangled in their embrace. They found their way to the bedroom, they bumped into the coffee table once on their way there and Kurt was going to have an ugly bruise on his lower back because of the stupid doorknob but they made it. Their lips never parted, not even when Kurt pushed Blaine down on the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. Blaine’s hands were splayed out over Kurt’s back and his lips were making their way down Kurt’s neck until he was pressing soft, open mouthed kisses onto Kurt’s collarbone. Kurt’s hand found its way to Blaine’s soft curls again and absentmindedly pulled at a strand of hair, making Blaine moan. Their hands were everywhere and their lips followed.

‘Mmm, Blaine, I want to kiss every single inch of your body, kiss you until you can’t breathe, have some sex and then fall asleep in your arms afterwards. Sounds good?’ Kurt asked and pressed a kiss to Blaine’s chest, right above his heart.

‘Sounds better than what I had in mind,’ Blaine answered, his hands roaming over Kurt’s naked upper body, ‘I just wanted to have dinner and watch a movie but this sounds so much better.’

‘I thought so too.’

Kurt and Blaine fell asleep in each other’s arms after hours of kissing, cuddling and even a little bit of sex. They didn’t even care about the invitations anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

‘Yes dad, we will. I’ve got to go now but tell Carole we said “hi”!’ Kurt ended the phone call and turned to Blaine who had his head on Kurt’s shoulder. ‘Dad and Carole say “hi”.’

They were both snuggled up on the couch together when Burt called. After some small talk he asked Kurt if they needed help preparing the wedding but Kurt knew his father all too well. His dad just missed him and Blaine, he was his son too after all.

‘He misses you,’ Blaine said as if he read Kurt’s mind and wrapped his arms around his fiancé’s waist, ‘And you obviously miss him too by the look on your face’.

Kurt sighed. ‘Of course I miss him. He was always there for me, Finn _and_ you and now that he can’t do that anymore he feels, you know… lost. I mean, he still has Carole but she’s not very interested in baseball or American football or sports in general so he can’t talk to her about that.’

Blaine laughed. ‘It’s not like you are very interested in sports too. Remember Christmas two years ago? Me and your dad made a bet and I lost because you couldn’t keep watching the game for another five seconds. Another five seconds, babe!’

‘You only lost five bucks and you said it yourself, it’s no big deal.’

Blaine pouted. ‘But I could’ve bought you a hot chocolate from that.’

Kurt turned his head, put some of Blaine’s untamable curls behind Blaine’s ear and then kissed his forehead. ‘Who needs hot chocolate if you have a hot fiancé?’

‘True,’ Blaine kissed along Kurt’s jawline before he added: ‘A hot fiancé is sooo much better than hot chocolate.’ He closed his eyes and nestled himself into Kurt’s side more so that he took in even lesser space than he normally does on the couch.

He tightened his grip when Kurt stirred under him. ‘No, don’t go, I want cuddles.’

‘You always want cuddles,’ Kurt said and pecked Blaine’s forehead.

‘Cuddles are nice. You are nice. Actually I just want you.’

It was a Saturday morning in May, the sun was shining and the light fell into the living room and onto Kurt’s face. He didn’t have to go to work today so he could spend the whole day hanging out with Blaine. He was happy, not only because of the wedding preparations but also because of the little things in life. The birds chirping outside, the warmth from the sun on his face, the smell of the coffee in front of him on the coffee table and the sound of Blaine’s breathing. He was happy.

So he stayed on the couch, trapped under Blaine’s strong arms, his fingers carding through Blaine’s curls, thinking about how things would be like after the wedding. Not much would change, really. He’d still wake up with Blaine curled up next to him, he’d still think Blaine was the most handsome man he’d ever seen and he’d still love Blaine with all of his heart. The only thing that will change is the wedding band that will be around his ring finger. Without knowing it, he raised his hand to look at the place where the ring would be.

‘What are you doing?’ Blaine asked, putting his hand on Kurt’s and lacing their fingers together.

‘I was looking at where the ring would be.’ He turned to look at Blaine who was staring at their hands. ‘I love you.’

Blaine wasn’t even listening until he felt Kurt’s lips on his cheek. ‘Uh, what?’

‘I said I love you. You weren’t listening, were you?’

‘Nope,’ Blaine’s eyes were still focused on their intertwined hands, ‘Not really but I love you too.’

‘You better!’ Kurt smiled and tried to get up, only for Blaine to pull him down on the couch again. He raised his eyebrows and looked straight into Blaine’s eyes. ‘Do you want breakfast or not?’

‘Yes. Of course,’ Blaine answered, hugging his fiancé a bit tighter.

‘Then you have to let me go,’ Kurt said pleadingly and started to untangle himself from Blaine.

Blaine let go of Kurt without saying a word but he didn’t even give Kurt the chance to get up before he started to tickle him.

‘Blaine!’ Kurt shrieked when he felt Blaine’s fingers torturing his sides, ‘What are you… oh god, Blaine stop it! Stop, please, I beg you!’

‘Never,’ Blaine said with a devilish grin, still attacking Kurt’s sides and belly.

Kurt was laying on the couch by now with Blaine straddling him. At first Kurt was just giggling but after a while Kurt was a laughing mess. Blaine was laughing too when Kurt tried to swat his hands away but Blaine would not give in. Kurt was desperately trying to get away from Blaine’s torturing fingers and kept squirming and twisting, trying to get Blaine off of him.

‘Blaaaaaaine! Stop! Mercy!’ Kurt yelled between fits of laughter, ‘Please, please, pleaaaaaase!’

After a couple of minutes Blaine gradually stopped tickling him when he saw Kurt had tears in his eyes. He didn’t know if it were tears of laughter or if he had hurt Kurt somewhere in the tickle-torture. The laughter subsided and soon only a few of Kurt’s giggles were filling the apartment.

Blaine leaned over so that his body was fully covering Kurt’s, trapping him again.

‘I hate you,’ Kurt said between giggles, ‘I really hate you, my revenge will be sweet.’

‘I’m looking forward to it,’ Blaine said excited, he propped his chin on Kurt’s chest before asking, ‘You don’t really hate me, do you?’

Kurt looked down into Blaine’s eyes and kissed his nose. ‘I was just messing with you, sweetie. I could never hate you. _Never_.’

‘Good, because if I ever lost you again I’d probably kill myself.’

‘Blaine, don’t. You’ll never lose me. We’re a team, we’re getting married in three months.’

‘I know but you’re my savior, my hero, my _everything_! I don’t want to live in a world without you in it,’ Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt on the lips. He laid his head on Kurt’s chest again and closed his eyes.

‘I’m never going to leave you,’ Kurt whispered while playing with Blaine’s messy curls. Kurt had always loved playing with Blaine’s hair, it was so soft and Kurt loved the way Blaine practically started purring every time his fingers found their way to his hair.

Blaine only mhmm’ed and slowly drifted off to sleep even though they had just woken up an hour or two before. Kurt smiled when Blaine started snoring softly. How can that boy fall asleep so quickly? Kurt’s eyelids got heavy too, he wanted to fall asleep together with Blaine but he forced himself to stay awake. He stared at Blaine for a moment and even when he was asleep Kurt thought he looked absolutely stunning: his mouth was slightly open, his eyelashes were fanned out over his cheeks and his eyelids were fluttering while he was dreaming about something.

Kurt’s stomach growled, loud, which caused Blaine to startle awake again. ‘Uh, wh-what’s happening?’

Kurt giggled at Blaine’s reaction. ‘My stomach needs some attention. And yours too, I guess?’

‘Yeah, a little,’ Blaine smiled an adorable sleepy smile, ‘What are we having for breakfast?’

‘I thought blueberry pancakes would be nice,’ Kurt answered, knowing what Blaine’s reaction would be.

Blaine perked up and grinned at Kurt, he was awake instantly. ‘Aw, that’s the first thing I made you after I moved to New York. You remembered!’

‘Of course I remembered! And if you get your cute tushy off of me I can go and make them.’

‘Oh yeah, of course,’ Blaine got off Kurt and sauntered over to the kitchen.

‘Uh, excuse me mister Sleepy-head? Where the hell do you think you’re going?’ Kurt called out behind him.

‘I’m going to help you with the pancakes, what else?’ Blaine answered and shrugged.

Kurt quickly came closer and stood in front of Blaine, blocking his way to the kitchen.

‘No no, mister. You’re not going to the kitchen so you can eat all the blueberries _before_ I can put them in the batter!’

‘But _Kuuuurt_ ,’ Blaine whined. ‘I promise I’ll be nice, I swear!’

‘Nope, you stay here and watch some cartoons or something. I can’t trust you in the kitchen with all those sugary things anymore since the cupcake-incident.’

‘That was months ago!’ Blaine protested.

‘You were sick for two days because you ate half of the cupcakes we made and we made a lot of cupcakes!’

Blaine made his best “bitch please”-face but eventually realized he could not win the argument. ‘Fine! I’ll bore myself to death right here while you are cooking.’

‘Good,’ Kurt said with a triumphant smile on his face and turned around towards the kitchen.

Blaine grabbed Kurt’s wrist which made him turn around and face him again and pecked him on the lips before he let go of his wrist again. ‘ _Now_ you can go.’

‘Dork,’ Kurt said before disappearing in the kitchen.

Blaine laughed and quickly turned around when he heard his phone ringing. He smiled again when he finally found his phone and saw the name on the caller-ID. ‘Coop! How’s life in LA, man?’ He said excitedly after he picked up.

‘Blainers! Everything’s great, man! But probably not as good as the life in New York, huh?’

Blaine laughed, ‘Nu-huh! Nothing’s better than the life in New York!’

‘Hey B, I just found the invitation to your wedding in my mailbox. The bowtie was your idea, wasn’t it?’ Cooper asked and Blaine could hear the smile in his voice.

‘It arrived?! And no, actually the bowtie was Kurt’s idea. He made the whole card himself.’

Kurt and Blaine sent the invitations a week or so ago, Blaine thought it was too early since they’re getting married in August but Kurt wanted to give everyone enough time to figure out a nice wedding gift for them. The invitations had already arrived in Ohio, Columbus, Westerville and New York but Blaine thought it would take another week or so before they would arrive in Los Angeles.

‘Yes it did. And wow! Really? Kurt did a really good job then.’

‘Yeah, I think so too,’ Blaine paused and know he shouldn’t ask it but he does it anyway, ‘Hey, have you heard something from mom and dad? Their invitation should’ve been arrived too.’

Cooper hesitated, wondering if he should tell Blaine or not. But he couldn’t lie to his baby brother, could he? ‘No, B, I haven’t heard from them. Why do you ask?’

‘Oh nothing, I was just wondering,’ Blaine said, trying to hide the sad tone is his voice.

Cooper sighed. ‘I know what you’re thinking, B. But they’ll come to the wedding, I know that. They still love you, even if you think they don’t.’

Cooper always loved the attention he got from his parents but now he found it sad that Blaine was never treated the same. When he was younger, Cooper didn’t care much about Blaine too. He acted like a jerk towards his little brother who didn’t know better than that and he regretted it. He regretted every single time he made Blaine feel less important to their parents. When he saw Blaine again at McKinley a couple of years ago, he didn’t see the small, unhappy boy he was constantly making jokes about with his friends. No, he saw a brave, amazingly talented young man with his amazingly talented boyfriend next to him. Even then he had still teased Blaine, saying he was more talented than him, but Cooper knew his brother was better than him. He was jealous, all these years he was jealous at his little brother because Blaine could easily play the lead role in a musical or television show with his looks and talent. He didn’t want to be jealous anymore, he wanted to make it up to Blaine, but how?

‘You know what? I’ll talk to them when they come back from their business trip in a couple of weeks. Sounds good?’

‘Coop, you really want to do that?’ Blaine asked, beaming.

‘Of course, I’ll do anything to make my brother happy,’ Cooper answered. He should’ve promised that much, much earlier.

‘Oh, thanks man. I would call them myself but I don’t know if they’ll answer.’

‘I’m sure they’d answer. Oh, and before I forget, can I bring a guest to the wedding?’

‘Yeah, sure. Who’re you going to bring with you?’

‘A girl, Katelyn. We’ve been dating for a couple of months and she’s looking forward to meet you and Kurt,’ Cooper smiled.

‘Oh, you found a girlfriend? And it’s been going on for a couple of months, you say? It normally takes only a couple of days or weeks before your girlfriends break up with you,’ Blaine laughed.

Cooper has always been a ladies’ man. Models, barista’s, teachers, beautiful girls in general… One-night-stands, short relationships… But if Blaine could remember well, Cooper never had a girlfriend for longer than three weeks.

‘Ha ha,’ Cooper said sarcastically, ‘I _am_ able to have a girlfriend for longer than that, you know? I just never found the right girl to do that, but now I know… Katelyn is the perfect girl for me. I’m head over heels with her, Blainers, I just…’ Cooper dramatically sighed.

Blaine could hear Kurt singing “Perfect” by P!nk and smiled. He knew exactly what Cooper meant.

‘B, you still there?’ Cooper asked after a while.

‘Oh, yeah, yeah, sorry Kurt’s singing and I just…’ Blaine mimicked his brother and also sighed dramatically.

‘Do you want me to hang up so you can go and fuck Kurt?’ Cooper asked.

‘Coop! Do you want me to hang up so you can go and fuck Katelyn?’ Blaine threw the ball back in Cooper’s camp. ‘And Kurt and I are just getting breakfast by the way.’

‘You’re sooo going to have sex with Kurt if I hang up.’ Cooper continued.

‘I’m not!’

‘You sooo are! You sooo are!’ Cooper chanted in a sing-song voice.

‘Bye Coop!’ Blaine said before hanging up.

‘Sex addicts!’ Cooper yelled right before the call ended.

Blaine smiled, threw his phone towards the sofa, was relieved when it landed on the soft cushions instead of the floor (which happened a lot before) and flopped down next to it, waiting for Kurt.

After another five minutes of patiently waiting Blaine got up and walked towards the kitchen, not caring about what Kurt said earlier. ‘Fuck that cupcake-incident,’ he muttered under his breath and entered the kitchen. He walked over to Kurt, put one arm around his waist and plucked a blueberry out of the pancake batter with his free hand which Kurt noticed too late to stop.

‘Blaine Devon Anderson! Really? You couldn’t wait five or ten more minutes to annoy me?’ Kurt asked, smiling.

Blaine mumbled: ‘Nope, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I couldn’t.’

‘You’re lucky I love you or I would’ve chopped your fingers off!’ Kurt said trying to keep his face straight.

‘Babe, you know I need those fingers,’ Blaine said seductively and hugged Kurt from behind, his hands sneaking under Kurt’s shirt and splaying out over Kurt’s abdomen.

‘Well then, keep your hands out of the batter.’

‘Or else?’ Blaine asked.

Kurt turned around, causing Blaine to let go of him. ‘Or else…’ He paused and grinned devilishly when he found the perfect “punishment”, ‘No sex for a whole week.’

‘What? Kurt, no! You can’t do that!’ Blaine yelled and thought back at Cooper’s words. Wow, they really were sex addicts.

At that moment Kurt knew he had won the argument. Blaine would do anything for sex and he knew it. He turned around, continued cooking and waited for Blaine to say something.

Blaine sighed. Half of him knew Kurt was certain about the sex but the other half was secretly thinking about taking another blueberry. Kurt could be a bitch when it came to sex. ‘Can I at least help you set the table ready?’ he pleaded.

‘Yes, yes you can.’ Kurt said lovingly and then continued singing. This time he sang You Make Me Feel So Young, the song he and Blaine sang after their first breakfast together after Blaine moved in with him and the girls.

Blaine joined in while taking the plates out of one of the cabinets and putting them on the table. When he went back to get the cutlery, he playfully patted Kurt’s ass on the way to the drawer, making Kurt giggle.

Once the table was set, Kurt was scooping the pancakes out of the pan and onto the plates Blaine was handing him. The pancakes smelled delicious and Blaine practically dived in as soon as Kurt sat down across from him.

‘Oh my God, Kurt,’ Blaine mumbled with his mouth full of pancake and maple syrup, ‘These are so good.’

Kurt leaned over the table and wiped some syrup from the corner of Blaine’s mouth with the pad of his thumb and licked it off. Blaine was a messy eater: he sometimes got tomato sauce on his shirt when they ordered pizza’s (which Kurt had to get out afterwards) or salad dressing on his pants when he and Kurt had a lunchdate (which Kurt also had to get out afterwards).

‘I know,’ Kurt said while he sat back, ‘They’re your favorite.’

‘But these are like, better than all of the pancakes I’ve ever eaten combined!’ Blaine said once he swallowed.

Kurt reached over the table for Blaine’s hand. ‘Thank you, honey.’

Blaine smiled. ‘Can’t I compliment my amazing fiancé with his amazing cooking skills?’

‘Oh, have I told you I love you already?’

Blaine pursed his lips. ‘Yes but I wasn’t listening so you can always say it again.’

‘I love you.’

Blaine leaned his face closer to Kurt’s. ‘What? Sorry, I didn’t get that. What did you say?’

Kurt playfully pinched Blaine’s hand. ‘Oh now you’re just messing with me but still, I love you.’

Blaine narrowed his eyes and asked: ‘You mean it?’

Kurt gave Blaine’s hand a gentle squeeze. ‘Honey, I want the whole world to know that I love you! Does that sound like I mean it?’

Blaine leaned closer so that their noses almost touched. ‘Prove it.’

‘What?’

‘You heard me, babe. Prove it, tell the whole world you love me,’ Blaine said with a smug smile.

‘Fine,’ Kurt said, ‘I love you.’

‘I already know that, now tell the world you love me.’

Kurt smiled. ‘I just did. You’re my whole world, my universe.’

Blaine looked into Kurt’s eyes. ‘My everything,’ he said.

‘My everything,’ Kurt repeated. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Blaine’s. He tasted syrup on Blaine’s lips, which made the kiss even sweeter than it already was.

Blaine moaned. He loved kissing Kurt. Loved tasting the sweet lips of his soulmate on his. He didn’t even dare to think how his life would be if Kurt didn’t say yes to him, or worse, if Kurt hadn’t forgiven him for what he’d done. He would still be heartbroken and no Eli or Sam or Tina could save him. Only Kurt. His Kurt.

Those few couple of months after they broke up were hell, for both of them. Blaine didn’t sleep or eat, he didn’t even care about the school musical. His heart rate had quickened when he saw Kurt sitting in that audience but all hope for a fresh start on their relationship quickly disappeared when Kurt told him he could never trust him anymore.

Kurt felt worse, if that was even possible. He even stopped his daily moisturizing routine! He also didn’t sleep or eat and Isabelle had even send him home! He cried every time he watched a romantic movie with the girls, wishing Blaine was sitting next to him holding his hand and not Santana who was eating all of the popcorn while making snarky comments during the whole movie. He refused to talk to Blaine even though he missed him more than anything.

They both made mistakes and they both loved each other, making it harder for them to let go. They belonged to each other, completed each other. And they both realized that when they were apart…

They broke the kiss, looking at each other with eyes filled with adoration and love.

‘My everything,’ Blaine said, breathless.

Kurt giggled and leaned back in his chair. ‘Who were you talking to earlier?’ He asked.

‘Oh, Cooper called. He got the invitation, he’s coming to the wedding,’ Blaine answered before taking another bite of the pancake.

Kurt beamed. ‘Honey, that’s awesome!’ He remembered the conversation he and Blaine had a couple of weeks ago. Blaine had cried, thinking his parents or Cooper won’t show up to the wedding. Now that Cooper was coming, Kurt was hoping Blaine’s parents would do the same.

‘I guess,’ Blaine simply said and shrugged.

Okay, this was amazing news so why was Blaine on the verge of crying?

‘Honey?’ Kurt asked.

‘Yeah?’ Blaine looked up to see his fiancé’s face, his eyes full of worry.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing,’ Blaine snapped, ‘Nothing’s wrong!’

He stood up and walked to the bedroom, leaving a worried Kurt behind.

Kurt decided to give Blaine some time alone. He wondered why Blaine’s reaction was so heated. Did he say something wrong? Did Cooper say something to Blaine, something that hurt him? Did Cooper mention their parents? Oh god, their parents. That’s what got Blaine so upset!

He got up and ran to the bedroom door. He was afraid to knock, he didn’t want to open the door because he knew what he was going to see: a broken and hurt Blaine… He slowly opened the door even though a voice in his mind kept telling him to knock.

‘Blaine, baby?’ he asked as he peeked his head in.

No answer, only a few loud sobs coming from the bed. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He slowly moved closer to the bed, kind of afraid of what he was about to see. Blaine was curled up into a ball, he had his eyes squeezed shut, he was clutching something Kurt didn’t recognize to his chest and sobbed.

Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed, carding his fingers through Blaine’s hair. Blaine whimpered and leaned into the touch, still holding the unknown object to his chest.

‘Baby?’ Kurt asked again, his voice soft and a bit worried.

Blaine tried to swallow his tears, took a deep breath and croaked out: ‘Y-yes?’

Kurt outstretched his arms, inviting Blaine for a hug. Blaine got into sitting position, let go of the thing he held onto, put it aside and crawled into Kurt’s arms. Kurt wrapped his arms around him, enveloping him and just held Blaine. He could now see the thing Blaine had been clutching to his chest, it was a photo album with “My family” written in gold letters in the middle of it. Blaine was still sobbing but less than before, because Kurt was here. Kurt was holding him.

‘I-I miss t-them,’ he said and sniffled.

‘Shh, shh, I know, baby, I know.’ Kurt cooed.

‘C-Cooper told m-me he h-hasn’t h-heard a-anything from o-our parents,’ Blaine said, ‘T-their i-invitation should’ve b-been arrived, w-why d-do they n-not answer?’ Blaine was sobbing so hard he was shaking a bit.

‘I don’t know, sweetie. I think,’ he looked down to Blaine, ‘you need to be patient. Maybe they aren’t at home and they didn’t know it arrived.’

‘T-that’s what C-Cooper told m-me, t-that they’re o-on a business t-trip.’ Blaine reached behind him for the photo album and turned in Kurt’s arms when he found it. His back was now flush against Kurt’s chest. ‘I t-took this w-with me when I-I moved o-out of W-Westerville.’

‘I didn’t even know you had that book.’

‘I n-never told a-anyone.’

Kurt absentmindedly played with Blaine’s hair when he asked: ‘Can I see it? Please?’

Blaine hesitated, his fingers tracing the words on the front of the book.

‘You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I mean, I just never saw any baby pictures of you. You probably looked pretty damn cute back then.’

Blaine smiled. ‘A-are you i-implying that I’m n-not “p-pretty damn c-cute” anymore?’

‘Oh, you know you’re pretty damn cute. Now can I pleaaaaase see them?’

‘O-okay,’ Blaine said and smiled again even though Kurt couldn’t see it.

They opened the book and saw a picture of Blaine’s family when he was younger. ‘John a-and Marie Anderson,’ Blaine mumbled and pointed to his father and then to his mother.

Blaine was standing between his brother and his father, he looked happy with his plaid shirt tucked in his pants. _Even then Blaine had a great sense of fashion_ , Kurt thought. Kurt smiled, Blaine looked exactly like his mother while Cooper on the other hand looked like a mirror image of Blaine’s father. Blaine flipped to another page and smiled when he saw a picture of him and his mom, his fingers ghosted over her face and he started sniffling again. Kurt held Blaine a little tighter as if he could take Blaine’s pain away that way. Kurt knew how he felt, he had felt that pain too. He stills does, he misses his mother and he hated it that she couldn’t see him get married to the man he loves.

They stayed like that for a couple of hours longer, flipping through the pages of the photo album reminiscing old memories in the middle of their bed. They laughed and they cried but they were together and that’s all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

‘Do you guys want to go and grab a coffee?’ Rachel asked while hooking one arm with Blaine’s and the other with Kurt’s.

They were walking down Central Park, Rachel in the middle with Kurt on one side and Blaine on the other. Kurt and Blaine shot each other a glance and nodded before Blaine answered: ‘Sure, Rach! Where do you want to go? The Diner or somewhere else?’

‘Oh, I know this great coffee place Isabelle once told me about!’ Kurt said excitedly before Rachel could even open her mouth. Rachel shot him a confused look, it was like her eyes were asking him why he interrupted her. ‘It’s on 5th Avenue. It’s new, it’s pretty cheap, it has a vintage touch to it and it’ll be fun!’

Rachel started to protest: ‘Isn’t it better if we go to the Diner? I have a discount there.’

‘Yeah you,’ Blaine pointed to Rachel, ‘have a discount there. Kurt and I don’t.’

Kurt nodded and continued talking about the coffee place. ‘Isabelle told me they have _the_ best caramel frappuchino’s over there.’

‘Caramel frappuchino’s?’ Rachel asked, raising her eyebrows.

‘Yeah, why?’ Blaine asked while Rachel was already speeding up her pace, dragging both boys along with her.

‘B, they’re _caramel frappuchino’s_ and I can’t wait to try one of those again,’ Rachel answered.

Blaine leaned his head backwards and saw Kurt doing the same. ‘Are they that delicious?’ he mouthed when Kurt looked at him.

Kurt nodded and smiled. Secretly Kurt was addicted to those frappuchino’s, he got one on the way to work almost every day. Whether it was winter or summer or somewhere in between, those frappuchino’s always made Kurt happy. The first time Isabelle brought him there he was amazed by the way the shop was decorated: little vases with colorful flowers, vintage colored posters with different places in New York on them and of course the golden details on the chairs, tables and marble counter. And every time he came there he told himself: ‘Next time I’m bringing Blaine along.’ But until now he never had the chance to do so.

Rachel dragged them all the way to 5th Avenue and stopped, only to ask: ‘Where is it? What’s it called?’

Blaine was glad they stopped for a moment so he could catch his breath. ‘These frappu-thingys better be worth it,’ he muttered under his breath.

‘Oh honey,’ Kurt shot his fiancé an apologetic look before he answered Rachel’s questions calmly. ‘The shop’s called “Mochalicious” and it’s on the right side of the street.’

‘Good.’ Rachel started walking again and didn’t even care about the fact that Blaine almost tripped over his own feet.

They kept on walking until Kurt stopped, causing the other two to stop too which was much to Blaine’s appreciation.

Kurt patted Blaine on the shoulder. ‘This is it.’

They stood in front of a large building which was six floors tall but only the ground floor was occupied by the coffee shop, with double wooden doors and the front had lots of windows in it, giving the costumers a view of the daily life in New York.

‘Come on, let’s go in!’ Rachel squealed.

They opened the door and the smell of coffee came their way. It wasn’t too crowded and the three friends quickly found a table in the corner. They opened the menu’s at the same time, Kurt and Blaine looking into one together and Rachel looking on her own.

‘Kurt, Kurt, look they have cronuts here!’ Blaine said excited and pointed to the menu, ‘This place is awesome!’

Kurt smiled at him and shook his head. Blaine and his cronuts…

They saw a waitress coming over to their table. ‘Can I get your order?’ she asked before she noticed Kurt was sitting at the table, ‘Oh, hi Kurt!’

‘Hi Zoëlla. I guess you already know my order?’ he asked.

‘A caramel frapp and a slice of cheesecake with lots of whipped cream, right?’

‘Yup, you got it!’ Kurt answered, giving her his biggest smile.

‘Yeah! I’m getting much better at this! Okay guys, anything else?’

‘I also want a caramel frappuchino and a low-fat vanilla cupcake,’ Rachel answered.

‘Okay,’ Zoëlla said while she wrote down the order and turned to Blaine, ‘and what do you want, handsome?’

Kurt gave Zoëlla his biggest bitch-glare but she didn’t notice it, she was staring at Blaine. Handsome? She wasn’t getting a tip from Kurt, that much was certain. Only Kurt was allowed to call Blaine handsome, everyone knew that. Well, almost everyone. He doubted if Blaine had noticed the compliment though.

‘Caramel frappuchino and a cronut, it doesn’t even matter which flavor. Surprise me.’ Blaine smiled at the waitress and Kurt could clearly see she was attracted to him so he grabbed Blaine’s hand. Take that, Zoëlla.

Zoëlla’s face fell when she saw Kurt and Blaine holding hands and smiling to each other. ‘Okay, three caramel frapp’s, one low-fat vanilla cupcake, a slice of cheesecake and a surprise cronut comin’ up!’ she said before she turned around and left.

‘I guess Blaine has an admirer,’ Rachel said amused after Zoëlla was completely out of sight.

‘Yes, and his name is Kurt Hummel and he’s wearing an _engagement_ ring he got from him,’ Kurt said, kind of annoyed by the way Zoëlla had looked at his fiancé.

‘Kurt Hummel, are you jealous?’ Blaine asked, smiling.

Kurt started blushing. ‘No I’m not! _She_ should be jealous at me though, because I have a handsome fiancé.’

‘How do you even know her?’ Rachel asked, propping her chin on her hands.

‘She started working here a couple of weeks ago. When I ordered my drink that day she noticed my brooch and told me she loved it. She also told me she was new here and didn’t have any experience waiting tables, so since I worked at the Diner I gave her some tips,’ he paused, ‘Oh god, she’ll probably spit on my cheesecake.’

Blaine and Rachel both laughed and when the laughter died down, Rachel grabbed a hand of both boys.

‘Guys, I’m so happy for you! You’re getting married in two months, that’s so crazy! I didn’t think my two best gays would ever get married!’ She squealed.

‘Rach, do me and Kurt a favor and _never ever_ call us your best gays again,’ Blaine said.

‘Oh, okay, sorry,’ Rachel apologized. ‘But I’m just so excited!’

Kurt nodded. ‘We can see that.’

Zoëlla came back with their orders. ‘Here you go guys,’ she said, ‘Enjoy!’

‘Thanks Zoëlla’, Kurt said with an annoyed undertone.

They all grabbed their caramel frappuchino’s and took a sip.

‘Oh my god, that’s good!’ Rachel said.

‘Told you, the best caramel frappuchino’s,’ Kurt agreed.

Blaine was already halfway his frappuchino and he didn’t stop.

‘Honey, you’ll get a brainfreeze if you don’t take a break,’ Kurt warned.

Blaine stopped drinking just long enough to say: ‘No, I won’t. My new addiction, right here,’ and then kept on drinking.

‘Hey, do you guys have a maid of honor already?’ Rachel asked before taking another sip.

Kurt almost choked on his cheesecake and Blaine choked on his drink. Kurt shot Blaine a panicked look when Blaine started coughing. Another thing he could add to the list of “Things Rachel Berry is capable of”: making his fiancé choke. Kurt patted Blaine on the back while Blaine kept on coughing. After a while Blaine waved, telling Kurt to stop. ‘You okay?’ Kurt asked worried. Blaine nodded, he had tears in his eyes from the intensity of the coughs.

‘Guys? This is just a normal question, why did you guys almost die?’ Rachel asked, squinting her eyes and looking at the two boys.

‘To be honest, Rach, we haven’t decided yet. We’re still looking for the most trustworthy and loyal person,’ Kurt said hesitantly.

That wasn’t exactly the truth though. The truth was: they didn’t want Rachel as their maid of honor. Kurt didn’t want her to steal his spotlight, especially not on that day and Blaine, well… he just didn’t want Rachel. Tina seemed so much more suitable for the job.

Rachel raised her eyebrows. ‘Uh, hello?! She’s sitting right here! The most loyal and trustworthy person in the entire world!’ 

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. Oh god, how were they going to tell Rachel writes-her-name-with-stars-at-the-end Berry?

‘But Rach, think about it. If I choose you, who is Kurt going to pick? And if Kurt picks you then who am I going to pick?’ Blaine stepped in, coughing one last time.

‘True, I can’t split my amazing self in two,’ Rachel admitted.

Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed his drink. Can Rachel just be _normal_ and not so selfish?

‘Okay, take all the time you want to decide but,’ she paused, ‘I want to be involved in the wedding somehow.’

Blaine laughed a little uneasy. He hoped Rachel didn’t hear it but he knew Kurt did when he felt Kurt’s elbow poking in his side.

There was no way in hell Rachel was going to be involved at the wedding. Kurt shivered at the thought of Rachel choosing other music or flowers. Kurt hoped she wasn’t going to ask if she could _sing_ at the wedding.

Rachel grabbed Kurt and Blaine hand again. ‘This is going to be amazing. All of your friends and family will be there. People will be dancing and everyone will be happy an-’

‘Excuse me guys but I really need to go to the bathroom, I drank too much of that frapp,’ Blaine interrupted her. He stood up and leaned down to whisper in Kurt’s ear: ‘I’ll be right back.’

Kurt stared at his fiancé walking away before turning to Rachel again. ‘What’s up with him?’ Rachel asked surprised, ‘He interrupted me, no one interrupts me.’

‘Well, Rach, some people just desperately need to get away from you,’ Kurt snapped.

Rachel tried to defend herself: ‘Hey, sorry Mr. Crankypants. I don’t even know what I did wrong! I just asked if you guys have a maid of honor already and then I just went on about the wedding, what’s wrong with that?’

Kurt apologized. ‘Sorry Rach, but I’m just a bit worried about Blaine.’

‘Why? I mean, he seems happy.’

‘You mentioned the word “family”,’ Kurt said.

Rachel still didn’t get it. ‘Yeah, so?’

Kurt snapped again. ‘Rachel, really? You know Blaine and his parents don’t have a very good relationship!’

Rachel gasped. ‘Oh god, I forgot! Do you think I hurt him?’

‘I don’t know,’ Kurt sighed, ‘Blaine has been thinking about his parents a lot lately, he thinks they won’t come to the wedding.’

Rachel put a hand in front of her mouth. ‘Oh, poor Blaine.’

‘Do you think I should check on him?’ Kurt asked.

‘Maybe, I’m not sure.’

‘I’m going to go and check on him,’ Kurt said without even listening to what Rachel had said. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom in the back of the coffee shop.

He opened the door and walked in. ‘Blaine, honey, are you in here?’ he asked. Right at that moment one of the toilets flushed and Blaine came out of the stall.

‘I’m right here,’ he answered and waved at Kurt with a smile on his face, ‘But the question is, what are _you_ doing here?’

Kurt looked at Blaine. No puffy, red rimmed eyes, no tear streaks on his face, no watery voice. Blaine hadn’t been crying at all.

‘Just wanted to check on you, you were gone for a pretty long time,’ Kurt answered, a bit insecure.

‘Well, I just had to pee,’ Blaine said, wondering what Kurt’s real reason was to come to the bathroom, ‘Relax mom.’ Blaine walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

Kurt smiled at the comment. Blaine had seemed so… tense when he told Kurt he’d be right back. Maybe Kurt had imagined that. It was weird but he had somehow expected to see Blaine cry. When Blaine had dried his hands, he put an arm around Blaine’s waist. They walked out of the bathroom and back to their table, together.

‘Blaine!’ Rachel called when both boys came back, ‘Are you okay? I’m so sorry I said that.’ Rachel didn’t notice that Kurt was making the “shut it, Rachel!”-gesture and hugged Blaine tight.

‘Uh, Rach, I’m good. I just had to go pee, so… Why are you guys acting so weird all of a sudden?’ He looked at Kurt and then at Rachel, ‘Wait, you’re sorry you said what?’

‘Things about family, I didn’t want to hurt you,’ Rachel apologized, still oblivious to Kurt’s gestures.

‘Hurt me?’ Blaine asked surprised, ‘Kurt, can you please tell me what the hell is going on here?’

Kurt sighed and began: ‘Honey, promise me you won’t get angry at me.’

‘Or me!’ Rachel added.

‘Okay, I won’t get angry,’ Blaine said, eyeing his two friends suspiciously.

‘Rachel started about “family” and then you had to go to the bathroom and you seemed so tensed when you walked away and I thought you were going to cry because of your own family and then I told her about your relationship with your family and how hurt you’ve been by the whole thing and then…’ Kurt rambled, ‘Why are you laughing?’

Blaine put a hand in front of his mouth to keep himself from laughing too hard. ‘Honey, did you really think I was going to get angry at you because you care about my feelings?’ Kurt nodded quickly, ‘Well, I’m not. And I’m also not mad at you, Rach, you didn’t know about my parents.’

‘So, are we good then?’ Kurt asked.

‘Of course we are,’ Blaine answered and pecked Kurt’s cheek. He sat down and pulled Kurt down to sit next to him.

Blaine put his hand on Kurt’s thigh. He then noticed his cronut was still in front of him and grabbed it eagerly, taking a bite of it and mmm-ed at the taste of strawberry cream filling. ‘Man, this is good,’ he said with a mouth full.

They ate, laughed and talked some more before finally paying and walking out of the shop, Kurt and Blaine holding hands and Rachel on her own.

The three of them walked all the way back to Central Park where Rachel had to take a different road to get home. ‘Bye, guys!’ She yelled and waved at the couple on the other side of the road.

‘Bye, Rach!’ Both boys yelled in unison.

After Rachel was out of sight, Kurt and Blaine kissed before making their way to their own place.

*****

Later that day, Kurt and Blaine were in bed together, arms wrapped around each other and Kurt’s head on Blaine’s chest.

‘I can’t believe Rachel had the nerve to ask us if she can be our maid of honor,’ Kurt said, ‘I mean, ugh, just the thought makes me cringe.’

‘Honestly, babe, I don’t think it’ll be that bad,’ Blaine said.

Kurt patted Blaine’s stomach and chuckled. ‘Says the guy who almost wanted to evaporate when she asked the question.’

‘Okay, forget what I said,’ Blaine admitted and pulled Kurt even closer to his body. ‘Forget Rachel, forget the wedding stuff for a moment and just think about what means the most to you.’

‘Cheesecake?’ Kurt asked surprised, ‘I need to think about cheesecake?’

Blaine made a fake crying sound. ‘Wrong answer babe,’ Blaine said when Kurt looked up to him and messed with his hair, making it stick up in different directions.

The boys took a shower together when they got home which took much longer because Blaine took a very long time soaping Kurt’s back and placing feather light kisses on it after he rinsed all of the soap off. They didn’t do anything special with their hair so Blaine’s was curly as ever without any gel in it and some strands of Kurt’s hair fell on his face without it being hair-sprayed down and perfectly coiffed. Blaine loved Kurt’s hair, coiffed or not.

‘Oh,’ Kurt sounded innocent, ‘You mean the _other_ thing that means most to me?’

Blaine nodded, a smile spreading across his face.

‘My dad?’ Kurt asked, knowing that also wasn’t the right answer.

That’s when Blaine shimmied out from under Kurt and got out of bed. He turned his back towards Kurt and said with faked sadness: ‘Well, if I’m not so important…’

Kurt grabbed Blaine’s wrist and tugged him back onto the bed. ‘No, no, no! Stay! I was kidding, you are the most important person to me.’

‘Make sure your dad doesn’t hear that,’ Blaine chuckled and scooted over to Kurt.

Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand and pulled him closer. ‘He can’t yell at me, he’s in Lima.’

Blaine nuzzled Kurt’s neck and placed soft kisses everywhere he could reach. They were both shirtless because 1. it was June and the sun was shining so it was warm inside of the apartment and 2. they were both wondering why they even have shirts in their closet because they always wanted them off sooner as they put them on.

‘I love you,’ Blaine murmured against Kurt’s skin, sending shivers down Kurt’s spine.

‘I love you too,’ he answered while his hand rested on Blaine’s hip.

Blaine pushed Kurt over so that he was laying on his back, giggling when he heard a surprised squeal coming from Kurt. His hands roamed over Kurt’s abs and torso before he used Kurt’s chest as a pillow. ‘You,’ he walked his fingers down his fiancé’s abdomen, ‘are amazing.’

Kurt hesitated for a moment before confidently saying: ‘I know.’

‘Oh, Hummel’s ever so humble,’ Blaine smiled.

‘Hey, do you want to watch Ms. Doubtfire tonight? I know how much you love that movie,’ Kurt suggested.

‘Mmm, yeah, sounds good,’ Blaine mumbled.

‘And are we gonna order pizza or are we gonna starve?’

‘Pizza sounds good,’ Blaine mumbled again.

Kurt tapped his fingers on Blaine’s shoulder. ‘Basically by mumbling you’re just trying to say “Kurt, baby, please shut up. I just want to hold you and cuddle you”.’

‘Actually, yeah,’ Blaine mumbled, he looked up at Kurt and smiled before snuggling into Kurt’s side more.

Kurt reached behind his head to grab a pillow, but it was difficult to move with Blaine on top of him.

‘What are you doing?’ Blaine asked when he felt Kurt moving under him.

‘Just trying to grab a pillow,’ he answered and showed Blaine the pillow he got from under his head.

‘Honey, why do yo-,’ Blaine was interrupted by a soft hit to the head, ‘Did you just hit me with a pillow?’

Kurt chuckled. ‘Yeah, remember that tickle fight a couple of weeks ago?’

Blaine shook his head. ‘No, why?’

‘Well, I still remember that and I also remember I haven’t taken any revenge,’ Kurt explained and lifted his pillow, ready to hit Blaine again.

‘Aaah, no!’ Blaine screamed when Kurt made the pillow come down any place he could hit Blaine with it. ‘I thought you were nice!’

‘I _am_ nice, I’m just taking revenge,’ Kurt said as innocently as possible.

Blaine quickly got up on his knees. ‘Okay, don’t I get a weapon to defend myself?’

‘You have your charm, that’s your biggest weapon,’ Kurt said.

‘Than-,’ Blaine started before the pillow hit his head again. He looked at his fiancé and said: ‘Take that back, I’m not thanking you anymore.’

‘I’m sorry babe,’ Kurt apologized and held the pillow by his side. He leaned in and cupped Blaine’s cheek with his free hand before kissing him sweetly.

When Blaine gave in to the kiss, Kurt took his chance, pushed Blaine until he was on his back and straddled his hips while making sure their lips never parted.

‘I won,’ Blaine said triumphantly after the kiss, panting a bit.

‘Really? Why do you think that?’

‘Um, you’re not hitting me anymore? That means I won.’

‘Honey, I’m still holding my pillow. This is _far_ from over.’

‘Shit,’ was the only thing Blaine could say when he saw Kurt’s devilish grin.

Kurt attacked Blaine, hitting everywhere he could reach while Blaine held his arms defensively in front of his face and screamed for mercy every time the pillow hit him. The fight ended soon since Blaine figured out he could impossibly win from his fiancé. They ended up laughing in each other’s arms.

‘Oh, I can’t wait to make you my husband,’ Blaine said after the laughter died down.

Kurt sat back on his knees again and cupped his fiancé’s face with both hands. ‘And I can’t wait to make you mine.’

Blaine giggled and pulled Kurt down onto him, wrapped his arms around him and kissed his lips, nose, cheeks, his whole face.

‘Have you ever thought about kids?’ Kurt asked after a moment.

‘What?’ Blaine looked into Kurt’s eyes, a smile spreading across his face.

‘Kids, you know? Mini me’s, mini you’s. Have you thought about that?’

‘Y-yeah, I-I have,’ Blaine stuttered.

Kurt traced circles on Blaine’s chest with his thumb. ‘Maybe, we could have some when we’re ready. If you want to of course.’

Blaine’s face lit up like a light. ‘Honey, of course I want to have kids! I even know their names already!’

Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine’s face. ‘Oh yeah? What names do you have in mind?’

‘If it’s a girl, Rosie and if it’s a boy, Finn.’

Kurt gasped and sat up, still straddling Blaine’s hips. ‘Honey, you really want to name our boy Finn?’

Blaine sat up. ‘Of course, Finn was your brother. You miss him, you still love him. Plus, I know it’ll make you happy and that’s my goal: make you happy for the rest of our lives.’

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine, buried his face in the crook of his neck, cursed himself when there were tears rolling over his cheeks and kissed Blaine’s pulse point.

‘Y-you have no i-idea how m-much that m-means to me,’ he said with a watery voice.

Blaine pulled back a bit and pushed some hair out of Kurt’s face. ‘I love you so much, seeing you happy makes me happy. Seeing your smile every morning when I wake up, god Kurt, it makes me realize that you’re _mine_.’ He cupped Kurt’s face. ‘I would die happy if I died in your arms, Kurt.’

Kurt didn’t even try to stop the tears from rolling down his face anymore. Blaine wiped some of them away with his thumb and kissed the tear streaks, tasting the salty taste of his fiancé’s tears on his lips.

‘B-Blaine?’ Blaine looked up. ‘N-never leave m-me.’

‘I wouldn’t even dare,’ Blaine answered back and wrapped his arms around his fiancé a bit tighter, sealing his promise to Kurt. He pulled Kurt down with him on the bed. ‘Shh, honey it’s okay. It’s okay, I’m not going anywhere,’ he cooed.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes. Blaine looked at Kurt when he lifted his upper body so he could look at Blaine properly. ‘R-Rosie’s a nice n-name,’ he said.

‘You think so? I saw it in a book a couple of weeks ago and I thought “hey, that’s cute”,’ he shrugged.

‘Y-you’re going t-to be an a-amazing father,’ Kurt smiled.

‘I can’t be more amazing than you,’ Blaine protested and pecked Kurt’s nose.

‘You want to order pizza?’ he asked after a while, ‘I’m getting kinda hungry.’

‘Y-yeah, I’m getting a bit h-hungry too.’ Kurt started to get up before Blaine pulled him back down.

‘Luckily I’m always prepared for cuddle evenings,’ Blaine said and reached for his front pocket, fished out his phone and dialed the number. ‘Hi Mario!’ he yelled when the man on the other side picked up.

Blaine was good friends with Mario since he moved here. Mario even learned him some Italian.

‘Con me e Kurt tutto va bene,’ Blaine said and Kurt raised his eyebrows, not understanding what Blaine had just said. ‘What kind of pizza would you like, babe?’ he asked Kurt.

‘You choose, B. I chose last time,’ Kurt answered.

‘Okay,’ Blaine said before talking to the man on the phone again, ‘For me a pizza with pepperoni and for Kurt a pizza with extra cheese.’

Kurt’s mouth started to water. Blaine knew him so well, pizza with extra cheese was his absolute favorite.

‘Grazie, Mario!’ Blaine ended the phone call and turned to Kurt again.

‘What the hell did you say to him in the beginning?’ Kurt asked.

Blaine put his phone back in his pocket. ‘Mario asked me how we were doing so I told him that we’re fine.’

‘Oh okay,’ Kurt fiddled with a loose thread on Blaine shirt. ‘Do you know that you sound _so_ sexy when you’re speaking Italian?’

Blaine raised his eyebrows in surprise. ‘I do? I guess I need to talk some more Italian huh? Mio tesoro.’

‘Mmm, I have no idea what you just said but it was _hot_. Say it again.’

‘Mio tesoro.’

‘Come here, you,’ Kurt cupped Blaine’s face and kissed him passionately.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of previous adultery (sorta, kinda)

‘Two months, man! Two months! Do you realize that two months isn’t that long?’ Sam asked hysterically. Sam was on his way home after doing an audition for the new Calvin Klein model downtown and decided to pay Blaine a visit. Sam was totally freaking out about the wedding, even more than Blaine was.

‘Sam, dude, relax,’ Blaine sat down next to him on the couch, ‘Yes, I know August is practically waiting around the corner but that doesn’t mean you need to freak out.’

‘”Dude, _relax_ ”? My best mate’s getting married in two months and honestly man,’ Sam paused, bowing his head a little, ‘I’m going to _miss_ you.’

Blaine placed a comforting hand on Sam’s shoulder. ‘Miss me?! I’m still going to be in New York and you can come and visit every time, Kurt won’t mind.’

‘Yeah, but still: it won’t be the same.’

‘Listen, I don’t want my best man to be sad because of all this,’ he smiled at Sam’s confused look on his face.

‘Best man?’ Sam asked surprised, ‘You… You really want _me_ to be your best man?’

‘Uh, yeah,’ Blaine answered amused. ‘I can’t get married without my best friend by my side!’

Sam grinned, not believing his own ears. Best man. Wow.

‘Pinch me,’ Sam said.

‘What?’ Blaine raised his eyebrows.

‘Pinch me,’ Sam repeated, ‘I want to make sure this isn’t a dream.’

Blaine shrugged and mumbled: ‘Okay.’ He pinched Sam’s arm pretty hard, causing Sam to yelp out in pain.

‘Okay, not a dream,’ he mumbled while rubbing the sore spot on his arm.

Blaine chuckled. ‘Hey, you asked me to pinch you right?’

Sam nodded, quickly forgetting about the stinging pain in his right arm. ‘Best man,’ he said, loving the way it sounded, ‘I’m gonna be your best man, I’m gonna throw you the best fucking bachelor party ever!’

Blaine’s eyes went wide. ‘No strippers! Kurt will kill me if he knew I spent an evening dancing and partying with strippers.’

‘Party pooper,’ Sam said, bumping his fist into Blaine’s shoulder.

‘I don’t want to have a fight on my wedding day because of a party Sam Evans threw me the night before, nu-huh no strippers,’ Blaine said and shook his head.

‘Maybe he’d think you cheated on him again with one of them,’ Sam said, bumping into Blaine’s shoulder again.

Blaine bowed his head at the memory of the biggest mistake he ever made: cheating on Kurt. He didn’t even _want_ to do it, he just wanted someone to talk to. To _comfort_ him. He was alone and he should’ve told Kurt that, maybe Kurt came back after that to be there for him. But instead he went to Eli and he told him how he felt and he had cried and before he knew it, Eli had his lips on Blaine’s. And he kissed back. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. But the worst part was telling Kurt because he couldn’t lie to the love of his life. He had seen the hurt on Kurt’s face and now he was _still_ afraid Kurt was going to say “I just can’t trust you anymore” at some point in their life.

‘It was a stupid mistake, okay? I shouldn’t have done it! I was stupid! Is it weird that I don’t want to see the same hurt on Kurt’s face again? I just don’t want to hurt Kurt anymore, I’ve hurt him enough already! So, no Sam I do _not_ want any fucking strippers!’ Blaine yelled and got off the couch.

‘Hey! Easy, yeller! I didn’t mean to hurt you back there. I’m sorry, ‘kay man? I’m sorry,’ Sam stood and came closer and Blaine took steps back, getting away from him.

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair. ‘I-I know you’re sorry. It’s just, I don’t want to hurt him anymore you know? I felt like a loser at that time, I felt lost. Now that I have him back, I don’t ever want to lose him again. I’m sorry for yelling at you, Sam, I just don’t want any strippers at my bachelor party.’

Sam raised his hands in surrender. ‘Fine bro, you’ll get a boring bachelor party with zero strippers.’

‘I’d rather have a boring bachelor party than a fight with my fiancé thank you very much.’

‘Now that we’re talking about Kurt: where is your future husband?’ Sam asked, straining his neck to look around the apartment.

‘My future hubby is trying to get Rachel off his back,’ Blaine said, strutting over to the couch again and flopping down on it.

Kurt was now having a drink with Rachel, trying to tell her he didn’t want her as his maid of honor. Blaine had told her already while Kurt was in the shower a couple of days earlier. They had agreed Blaine would tell her first so she wouldn’t project all of her anger on him. Kurt could handle her so that wasn’t really a problem but Blaine was fragile and if he had to be honest, he sometimes was afraid of Rachel. But then again: who wasn’t?

‘Ouch,’ Sam said, grimacing, ‘I hope he survives.’

‘He’s strong, he’ll make it.’

‘What’s it about?’ Sam asked as he sat down on the spot he sat on earlier.

Blaine sighed, ‘Rachel wants to be my or Kurt’s maid of honor and we don’t want that. I already told her no thanks but now it’s Kurt’s turn.’

‘Oh, I get it,’ Sam nodded, ‘But if Rachel’s not going be your maid of honor, then who is?’

‘Tina,’ Blaine answered immediately, ‘Tina’s my second best friend and I have the feeling that no one really noticed her in Glee-club so she deserves this.’

‘True, she deserves this,’ Sam agreed. ‘Do you know who Kurt’s gonna pick?’

‘Uh, knowing Kurt he’ll probably pick Mercedes as his maid of honor but I don’t know for his best man… If Finn was still alive he probably would’ve picked him,’ Blaine said.

‘This must be hard for him, without his brother,’ Sam said, ‘I don’t know what I would do if something happened to Stacey or Stevie.’

Blaine nodded before talking, ‘He almost never talks about it and I don’t want to push him to.’

Sam also nodded, sensing he shouldn’t ask or talk about Finn anymore after hearing Blaine’s sad undertone. Finn was his brother too. So, instead he changed the subject. ‘Oh, you need help with something? I don’t know much about wedding stuff but maybe I can help you write your vows or whatever.’

‘Yeah, you could help me with my vows,’ Blaine agreed, smiling, ‘But you do know that, as my best man, you also need to give a speech, right?’

‘Don’t worry about that, I’m gonna give you _the_ best speech ever!’ Sam exclaimed, ‘Even better than the speech I gave you when you were running for class president!’

Blaine rolled his eyes. ‘I hope it’s better than that speech,’ he murmured.

‘You get a pen and paper and I get snacks,’ Sam offered. They both got up from the couch and Sam walked over to the kitchen while Blaine made his way to their study room.

Blaine smiled when he walked in the room, eyes sparkling when he saw the big pin-up board full of pictures of him and Kurt making silly faces and little notes saying “I love you ♥” or “K+B 4Ever!”. They left each other notes when they left for work or school, knowing the other one had to come in the room later that day. When Blaine had finals, Kurt would leave him notes saying “You can do it! You’re amazing!” or “When you’re done, meet me in the bedroom ;)” which was more distracting but still encouraging. He searched for a pen at the with books and papers covered desk. _I must be the one who sat here last_ , Blaine thought, _because I don’t think Kurt needs algebra and chemistry in his office at Vogue._ He grabbed his notebook which he found at exactly the same place as where he left it: on the floor next to the desk. Next, he opened every drawer and sighed happily when he found a bright purple glitter pen. A normal pen would’ve been fine but this’ll work, he thought when he walked out of the room.

‘Dude, aren’t there any cheese puffs?’ Sam’s voice came from the kitchen. Blaine placed the notebook and pen on the dining table before yelling back: ‘Sorry, dude. I ate the last ones last night.’

He heard Sam sigh and mutter angrily: ‘Popcorn then.’

Blaine sat down on one of the chairs and waited for Sam. A minute later Sam came out of the kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn and sat down next to him.

‘So, how are we gonna do this?’ Blaine asked.

*****

‘Rachel, please try to understand. Oh god, Rachel, stop freaking out!’ Kurt yelled with a quiet voice, trying not to disturb the other people in the bar. He and Rachel met up for a drink so he could tell Rachel he didn’t want her as his maid of honor too. He had told her calmly but now he was on the verge of exploding.

‘Stop freaking out you say? My best friend just told me he’s going to pick Mercedes as his maid of honor! Mercedes?! Kurt, really?’ Rachel exclaimed, not caring about the other people.

Kurt had to take deep breaths the whole time Rachel was talking to make sure he wasn’t going to yell. _Well, that isn’t going to work_ , he thought. ‘Rachel, shut it,’ he whispered angrily, ‘Mercedes is my best friend, not you. You only care about Broadway and Barbra Streisand! You only care about being in the spotlight, well, go and be in the spotlight at your own wedding but not at mine!’

‘That’s not tr-‘

‘Yes Rachel, it is true! Mercedes was always there for me and where were you? Oh yeah, you were trying to get _my_ brother in _your_ pants!’ Kurt ranted. He stood up, picked up his bag and phone and left, leaving a shocked-looking Rachel behind.

He shouldn’t have said that last, he realized as he was walking on the street back home. Bringing Finn into the fight was a low blow. He should probably go back and apologize but he still thought he was right about everything else. ‘Stupid Rachel,’ he muttered while kicking a rock in Central Park. He fished his phone out of his pocket and texted Blaine. “I’ll be home soon, honey. I’m at Central Park right now. Rachel and I had a big fight :( I need some cuddles when I get home. Love you ♥”

*****

‘Sam, could you get my phone?’ Blaine asked while writing down the last sentence of his vows so far, ‘It’s on the coffee table.’

‘Sure, dude,’ Sam said and got up. ‘It’s Kurt,’ he walked back over to the table with Blaine’s phone in his hand.

Blaine dropped the pen and made grabby hands at the phone. ‘Give it.’ He quickly read the message and made a face. ‘They had a big fight, Kurt wants cuddles. Sam, I guess this is serious.’

‘Do you want me to go?’ Sam asked, ‘You’re doing well with your vows, I think you can do the rest on your own.’

Blaine nodded and glanced at the phone in his hand. ‘Yeah, maybe that’s best. Thanks for your help, Sam, I really appreciate it.’

‘No worries, bro,’ Sam gave Blaine a hug, ‘Tell Kurt I said hi, okay?’

‘I will,’ Blaine answered. Sam stepped out of the hug and walked to the door.

‘See ya!’ Sam opened the door and left.

‘Bye!’ Blaine yelled right before the door closed and he was alone in the apartment again.

He wanted to keep his vows a secret so he grabbed his notebook and the pen and placed them back where he found them. He wondered if Kurt had already started on his vows. But knowing Kurt, he probably had them finished when he was 7 and had them hidden in a box with childhood memories. He smiled at the thought before going back to the living room. Kurt was at Central Park, that meant Blaine had about fifteen minutes before Kurt got home. He laid down on the couch and closed his eyes.

‘Every time of the day is a good time to take a nap,’ Blaine said to himself while turning onto his side and making himself comfortable. It didn’t take a long time before he dozed off.

He was waked by a soft kiss on his nose and a hand cupping his cheek. He didn’t even have to hear a voice to know who it was. ‘Mmm, K’rt,’ he mumbled sleepily and smiled when he heard Kurt laugh. He loved that sound. He opened his eyes and saw Kurt sitting in front of him, eyes sparkling and lips curled into a smile.

‘This is the best thing to wake up to,’ Blaine said and reached out to grab Kurt’s hand, ‘Your beautiful face, your beautiful smile, you being your beautiful self.’

Kurt started blushing, something Blaine was always able to make him do. ‘And what if I told you you’re the prettiest thing to wake up to?’

Blaine cocked his head and knitted his eyebrows together. He looked like he was figuring out a math problem. ‘I’d say you’re lying because when I wake up my hair looks like a dead exploded rat and I look like a zombie in general.’

Kurt chuckled. ‘You’re always beautiful to me.’

‘Babe, I believe I said the word “zombie”,’ Blaine smiled, ‘But enough about me, how are you? Are you okay?’

Kurt sighed, let go of Blaine’s hand and leaned back against the coffee table. ‘Awful. I feel completely miserable,’ he said.

‘Oh honey,’ Blaine sat up and patted on his lap, hoping Kurt would take the hint.

Kurt quickly took a seat next to his fiancé and laid his head in Blaine’s lap. Soon Blaine’s left hand was rubbing soothingly over his arm and his right was playing with his hair. ‘Do you want to tell me what happened?’

Kurt sighed. ‘So I told Rachel I chose Mercedes instead of her and she exploded,’ he paused and fiddled with the seam of Blaine’s pants, ‘But I did something I shouldn’t have.’

‘Oh?’

‘I told her Mercedes was always there for me and that all she ever did was trying to get Finn in her pants,’ The last couple of words were barely a whisper.

Blaine’s eyes widened. ‘Wow.’

‘I know. It wouldn’t surprise me if she didn’t come to the wedding anymore.’

Kurt hated fighting, Blaine knew that and now Blaine hated the fact that because of him Kurt had to go and meet Rachel.

‘I’m sorry.’

‘For what?’ Kurt asked surprised.

‘For being a fragile little boy who can’t even fight Rachel Berry,’ Blaine spat Rachel’s name out as if it was venom in his mouth.

Kurt hit Blaine’s knee. ‘Hey, none of that! You’re little but not fragile! You shouldn’t be sorry, honey. I just want to forget this day. How was Sam? Did you ask him?’

Blaine grinned. ‘Sam was fine, he said hi by the way. And yes, I asked him and he was thrilled when he heard it! He couldn’t be happier! Although he did seem a bit sad before I asked.’

‘How come?’

‘Well, you’re stealing his best friend!’ Blaine said, ‘He thinks we’ll never see each other again but I told him he could come over every time he wants to. You’re fine with that, right?’

‘Of course, honey,’ Kurt said, trying to turn around so he could see Blaine’s face.

When Kurt finally succeeded, he smiled. ‘This is a much better view.’

‘Indeed, a much better view,’ Blaine agreed and stroked Kurt’s cheek, causing him to hum contently.

‘You want to watch a movie tonight?’ Kurt asked after a while.

Blaine nodded. ‘Sure babe. What do you want to watch?’

‘Have you seen that movie “Safe Haven”?’

Blaine pursed his lips, thinking. ‘No, I guess not.’

‘B! That’s impossible, it’s such a beautiful movie! It has Josh Duhamel in it. You know, Fergie’s husband. Oh, can we please, please, please watch that movie?’ Kurt pleaded.

Blaine had heard about Josh Duhamel and he had to admit: he was a handsome guy. And it would make Kurt happy if they watched it so he nodded in agreement.

Kurt squealed and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist. ‘I love you!’

‘I love you too, Kurtie,’ Blaine leaned down to kiss Kurt’s cheek.

Kurt snuggled into Blaine some more, humming when he inhaled Blaine’s scent while Blaine kept playing with his hair. He slowly closed his eyes, loving the fact he was safe and sound in his fiancé’s arms. Blaine watched Kurt intently: His gorgeous face, neck, collarbones, torso…

‘Blaine honey?’ Kurt asked with his eyes still closed and effectively interrupting Blaine’s thoughts.

‘Yeah, baby?’ Blaine answered, stroking over his fiancé’s cheek.

‘Do we still have popcorn for tonight?’

Blaine chuckled. ‘Yes we do.’

‘Great.’

*****

Blaine and Kurt were snuggled up on the couch together. After Kurt took a two hour long nap (Blaine _really_ didn’t want to wake Kurt) they ate some leftovers from the day before and moved to the couch afterwards. Blaine had the bowl of popcorn from earlier in his lap and Kurt had his head on Blaine’s shoulder, kissing Blaine’s pulse point every now and then. They were watching “Safe Haven” and they were both watching it intently, both getting a bit sexually aroused every time Josh Duhamel’s character Alex came on the screen.

‘Don’t you wish you had your own Alex?’ Kurt asked halfway the movie.

Blaine forced himself to tear his eyes away from the screen to look at his fiancé. ‘I have my own Alex, he’s sitting next to me and he’s super cute.’

Kurt giggled and slung his arm over Blaine’s lap before taking another piece of popcorn and focusing back on the movie. Blaine’s eyes lingered on Kurt a bit longer before looking away.

‘No, no, no! What the _hell_ is Kevin doing?! Is that gasoline?! Oh god Katie! Get Lexie out of there!’ Blaine screamed at the television when the movie neared its end, ‘I-I can’t watch this Kurt.’

‘Kurt?’ he asked when Kurt didn’t answer. He looked away from the screen and saw his fiancé peacefully sleeping with his head still on Blaine’s shoulder. He smiled fondly at him and brushed some hair out of his face, causing him to stir. Kurt didn’t wake up though, he just pulled Blaine a little closer to him.

Blaine watched the end of the movie, alone. The movie was indeed beautiful and god, that ending was a twist. As the credits rolled by, Blaine picked up the empty bowl and set it next to him. Kurt stirred awake when Blaine tried to reach for the remote without waking Kurt. _Mission failed_ , Blaine thought to himself.

‘B?’ Kurt mumbled, still half asleep.

Blaine sighed and took Kurt in his arms. ‘Hey, sleepyhead. I didn’t want to wake you up so you missed the ending.’

‘I already knew the ending,’ Kurt said, ‘They get together in the end. They always do. We did too.’

Blaine nodded. ‘Do you want to go to bed, sweetie? It’s kind of… late.’

‘What time is it?’ Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at the clock and answered: ’11:34pm.’

Kurt groaned. ‘I need to get up to get into bed, don’t I?’

Blaine smiled and stood up. ‘Not necessarily,’ he said. He leaned down and scooped Kurt up in his arms.

Kurt squealed and threw his arms around Blaine’s neck before laying his head against his fiancé’s chest and giggling all the way to the bedroom where Blaine lowered him onto the bed. He quickly scooted over, giving Blaine space to come and lay next to him. Kurt slung his arm over Blaine’s waist when he pulled the covers over both of them and snuggled into his side, laying his head on Blaine’s chest again as soon as he could. Blaine’s hand reached up to Kurt’s hair, curling the chestnut strands of hair around his finger. ‘Tired?’ he asked, smiling.

‘You think? I have slept almost the whole afternoon and I’m so tired. Fighting with Rachel is so exhausting,’ Kurt mumbled tiredly.

‘Have some sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up,’ Blaine said and kissed the top of Kurt’s head, ‘Sweet dreams, sweetheart.’

‘Night, babe’ Kurt said, barely understandable and he closed his eyes.

Blaine was rubbing over Kurt’s back while he was slowly drifting off to sleep himself. He placed another little kiss on Kurt’s head before closing his eyes and falling asleep next to his gorgeous fiancé.

*****

It was early when Kurt awoke when the first rays of sunlight shone through their curtains. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to readjust them to the light. When he tried to sit up to see what time it was he felt strong arms keeping him down and holding him tightly, not willing to let go. _Oh yeah, I fell asleep on Blaine_ , Kurt thought. He strained his neck to look at Blaine, who was sleeping peacefully with his mouth hanging slightly open and his eyelashes fanned out over his cheek. He was snoring a bit, something Kurt would find super annoying if someone else did it. He untangled himself from Blaine’s grip and squeezed his eyes shut, thinking he woke Blaine when he heard a soft hum coming from the smaller man.

He laid down next to him and watched him. He looks so gorgeous, even with that awful gelmet, Kurt thought. Since they got into bed directly after the movie, Kurt didn’t do his moisturizing routine and Blaine didn’t un-gel his hair. He reached out and traced his finger along Blaine’s jawline, making Blaine stir awake.

‘Oh, hi,’ Blaine said, smiling a sleepy smile, ‘How long are you awake already?’

‘Couple of minutes,’ Kurt said, supporting his body on one elbow.

Blaine pouted. ‘Why didn’t you wake me up?’

‘Because you look so cute when you’re asleep,’ Kurt answered.

‘I don’t believe you, but okay,’ Blaine said.

Kurt came closer and traced circles on Blaine’s torso. ‘It’s true,’ he said.

‘Did you sleep well? You were exhausted last night,’ Blaine asked.

‘I slept so good, honey, I have enough energy for the both of us!’ Kurt answered, grinning.

‘Good,’ Blaine sighed and let his head fall back into his pillow a little bit more, staring up at the ceiling.

‘What are you thinking about, honey?’ Kurt asked, a little bit of concern in his voice.

‘Two months, Kurt. The wedding is in two months and they still haven’t answered.’

Kurt frowned and guessed: ‘Your parents?’

‘Why haven’t they answered yet?’ Blaine asked and looked at Kurt with eyes filled with a mixture of pain and sorrow, ‘They should be back from their business trip by now and Cooper hasn’t texted me or called me. What if they don’t show up, Kurt?

‘Then they’re horrible parents. There, I said it,’ he mimicked Blaine’s shocked expression before continuing, ‘I would kill my dad if he didn’t show up.’

‘Kurt, I… I don’t think they’re horrible. They’re just being “them”, you know? I never knew a happy family, we were always fighting and yelling and stuff. But the weird thing is: I still _love_ them, even after all the pain they’ve put me through.’

‘They’re your parents, you’ll always keep loving them,’ Kurt said, ‘I just don’t want to see you get hurt anymore.’

‘I don’t want to get hurt anymore either. But I just wanted to do father-son things and mother-son things when I was little and,’ he paused, ‘I just wanted to feel loved back then.’

Kurt placed his hand on top of Blaine’s heart, feeling it beat under his skin. ‘Well, you are loved now. By me. And I’m not a father or a mother but I can watch a football game with you every now and then and we can bake cookies whenever you want to.’

‘Really? You would do that for me?’ Blaine asked.

‘Of course, the cookies are for me too.’

Blaine snickered. ‘No silly, I meant the football games.’

‘Oh, I should’ve been more specific when I said that. I actually meant: I can watch about 20 seconds of a football game with you every now and then.’

‘That sounds more like Kurt Hummel,’ Blaine smiled, ‘Thanks, babe.’

‘Uh, Kurt Hummel-Anderson,’ Kurt corrected, ‘What are you thanking me for?’

‘For cheering me up when I feel down, for making me laugh when I’m crying and all sorts of other stuff,’ Blaine answered.

Kurt smiled. ‘You’re welcome, you oh-so-romantic soul.’

‘If I’m such an romantic soul, can I go and make you breakfast in bed?’

Kurt nodded eagerly. ‘Yes please, honey.’

Blaine got out of bed and stretched, sighing when he heard the bones in his toes snap into place. ‘You stay in bed this time, okay?’ Blaine asked and pointed to his fiancé.

Kurt saluted as if he was in the army. ‘Yes, sir!’

Blaine nodded and turned around, making sure he swiveled his hips when he made his way over to the kitchen.

Pancakes, Blaine thought when he entered the kitchen, pancakes with red fruit and a cup of fresh grinded coffee. He grabbed the ingredients and red fruit for the pancakes out of the fridge and kitchen cabinet and turned to the counter. He ate a strawberry or raspberry every time he added a new ingredient to the batter and at the end there were still enough berries to put on the pancakes. Blaine strutted over to the coffee machine when the batter for the pancakes was ready and grabbed the glass jar of coffee beans on his way there. Blaine knew Kurt liked his coffee fresh grinded but they always woke up too late to make a cup before going to work or school. He put some of the beans in the grinder and turned it on.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Blaine glanced at the clock above it. _7:20am, who shows up at our door at 7:20am for God’s sake?_ Blaine thought and walked over to the door but he hesitated to open it. The person knocked again, impatiently this time. Blaine sighed and finally opened the door. What he saw was everything he didn’t expect.

‘Blaine! What took you so long to open the door?’ The man asked.

‘Uh, hi. I was just making breakfast. Wh-what are you doing here?’ Blaine asked confused. It was only then he noticed the two suitcases the man was carrying along. _Oh no_ , Blaine thought.

‘Blaine, honey? Who’s at the door?’ Kurt asked from the bedroom. He must’ve heard Blaine open the door.

‘No one important babe,’ Blaine answered back.

‘Hi Kurt!’ the man yelled into the apartment before leaning closer to Blaine, ‘I didn’t wake him up, did I?’

‘No, no, he was already awake when I woke up,’ Blaine answered. He heard someone rustle in the bedroom and saw Kurt in the doorway when he turned around.

The man waved at Kurt. ‘Long time, no see,’ he said.

Kurt couldn’t move, it was like he was nailed to the floor. ‘Uh, hi?’

The man pushed Blaine aside and came into the apartment, dragging his suitcases behind him. ‘I’m staying here for a while, guys! How cool is that?’ he exclaimed excited.

Kurt gave Blaine a look full of shock, a look he instantly saw mirrored on his fiancé’s face. _Shit!_ they both thought, _oh God please no._

‘Oh, you’re making pancakes? Seems like I just got here in time,’ the man interrupted Kurt and Blaine’s train of thoughts and quickly moved over to the kitchen.

It was going to be a long “while” with this man in the house.


	5. Chapter 5

‘It is 7:20am! What the hell are you doing in _our_ apartment?!’ Blaine asked, confused and a bit irritated. _How did he even find our address?_ he thought, _he couldn’t call first?_

‘I already told you, Blainers, I’m staying over for a while,’ the man answered, he came closer and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, ‘Come on, give your big brother a hug.’

Blaine couldn’t help but smile when Cooper hugged him and lifted him a few inches off the ground. Afterwards, Blaine patted Cooper on his chest. Ok, yeah Cooper was in their apartment (uninvited) and Cooper was staying over (apparently) but he was his big brother; he couldn’t stay angry at him.

Kurt came closer to the two guys. ‘Cooper, we’re sorry but you can’t stay here. I mean, we don’t even have a guestroom.’

‘Oh, I can sleep on the couch,’ Cooper quickly said.

‘Yeah, Kurt, he can sleep on the couch. No biggie,’ Blaine supported Cooper’s statement and they both smirked at Kurt.

Kurt cocked his head to the side and asked: ‘Is this the Anderson trademark? The smirk? Is that supposed to be convincing?’

‘Why? Is it working?’ Blaine asked.

‘Yes, yes it is,’ Kurt admitted.

Blaine smiled and walked over to Kurt, he wrapped his arms around his fiancé and kissed him on the lips.

‘Cuuuuuuuute,’ Cooper said when Kurt cupped Blaine’s face.

They broke the kiss and turned to Cooper. ‘We know that, there’s no need to remind us,’ Blaine said amused and a bit breathless.

Kurt giggled and moved to the kitchen, Blaine and Cooper on his heels. ‘I’ll make you guys some breakfast,’ he said, ‘Then you two can catch up on each other.’

‘Good idea, Kurt,’ Cooper smiled and all but dragged Blaine over to the couch to sit down next to him, ‘So, how’s my little brother holding up?’

‘I’m good, _very_ good actually,’ Blaine answered, he leaned closer to Cooper and whispered, ‘I started writing my vows yesterday.’

‘Well, that’s good! I’m glad you’re doing well!’

‘Yeah, I love living here in New York with the love of my life and almost all of my best friends are here so I can’t complain,’ Blaine continued.

‘I’m happy for you, Blaine!’ Cooper exclaimed.

Suddenly Blaine remembered something. ‘Hey, Coop, didn’t you say you had a girlfriend last time we talked? Katelyn, was it? Well, where is she? I want to meet her,’ he demanded.

Cooper rubbed the back of his neck. ‘Uh, yeah. She’s still in L.A., probably hating my guts right now.’

‘What? Why?’

Cooper sighed. ‘We had a fight. I yelled at her, she yelled at me, she _slapped_ me in the face and then she left.’

Blaine’s eyes went wide. ‘Wow, Coop,’ he said, ‘Have you apologized to her?’

Cooper shook his head.

‘Did you even try to?’ Blaine asked.

Cooper nodded this time. ‘Lots of times but she doesn’t pick up her phone and I don’t know if she listens to the voicemails I leave her or read the messages I sent her.’

‘Did you go to her place to try and talk to her?’

Cooper shook his head again. ‘I don’t have her address and I don’t think she’d let me in.’

‘You _really_ love her, don’t you?’

Cooper looked up from where he was staring at his clasped hands in his lap. ‘Is it obvious?’

Blaine smiled. ‘Yes, and that’s why I’m going to help you win her back.’

Kurt came out of the kitchen with a plate of pancakes and red fruit in each hand. ‘Win who back?’ he asked curiously and set the plates in front of the boys on the table. He then sat down on the arm rest of the couch behind Blaine and slung his arms around his neck, pulling Blaine closer to his chest.

‘Coop’s girlfriend, they had a fight and he really really loves her so I’m going to help him,’ Blaine answered, trying to look at his fiancé but failing.

‘I didn’t know you had a girlfriend, Cooper’ Kurt said before giving Blaine a smack on his shoulder, ‘Why didn’t you tell me, honey?’

‘I must’ve forgotten,’ Blaine said and shrugged.

Cooper reached for the plate and grabbed a strawberry off of it. ‘Blaine is kind of forgetful, he always has been,’ he mumbled with a mouth full.

Blaine grabbed a pillow and threw it at Cooper, effectively hitting him in the face. ‘Shut it, big bro. I might be forgetful but I remember things that you did when you were younger,’ he threatened.

‘Shit! Sorry, sorry, you aren’t forgetful Blainers. Please don’t tell him those things,’ Cooper rambled with wide eyes.

‘And that, Kurt, is how my brother looks like when he’s scared,’ Blaine laughed.

Kurt giggled behind Blaine, hiding his face in Blaine’s curls when he saw the look Cooper was giving them. His eyes were filled with irritation and shame.

‘Ha ha, very funny,’ Cooper said sarcastically before throwing the pillow back at the couple.

‘Hey guys, is it okay if I go and take a shower?’ Kurt asked while Blaine took the pillow and placed it back in its original place on the couch.

‘Yeah, sure babe. Go ahead. Me and Coop have lots of things to talk about, we’ll be fine,’ Blaine answered.

‘Great,’ Kurt said and leapt off the couch before pecking Blaine’s cheek and skipping off to the bedroom.

Blaine took a bite of his pancake after Kurt closed the door. ‘How are mom and dad?’ he eventually asked.

Cooper’s eyes went wide again. ‘Uh, they’re good. I called them a couple of days ago and they’re still on their business trip and they told me they were doing fine so…’

‘Have you asked them if they’ll come to the wedding?’ Blaine asked, a spark of hope in his voice.

‘I told them you and Kurt are getting married and mom was pretty excited…’ Cooper trailed off.

‘Why do I have the feeling there’s a “but” coming up next?’ Blaine muttered, more to himself than to Cooper.

‘But dad isn’t,’ Cooper continued, ‘He thinks you’re too young and he still doesn’t like the fact that you’re… different.’

‘Different?’ Blaine spat out. ‘I’m different? How come am I different? Because I’m in love with a boy?’

Cooper cast his eyes downwards, not wanting to meet Blaine’s gaze. ‘Blaine…’

Blaine got up. ‘No! Tell me, Cooper! Am I really that different?! I’m still me, I’m still the same boy he and mom created together! What does it matter that I love a boy? Shouldn’t he be happy because I finally found love?’

‘Blaine,’ Cooper tried again and failed.

‘No, you know what? Forget that I asked! I know dad _hates_ me for what I am so I’m doing the same to him!’ Blaine yelled with a watery voice, ‘I hate him!’ He rushed off to the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. He leaned his body against the door before sliding to the ground, tears rolling over his cheeks. ‘I hate him,’ he whispered.

He pulled his knees up to his chest, propped his chin on them and cried. Between his sobs he heard the water cascading down and the soft, muffled voice of Kurt singing “Defying Gravity” from “Wicked” in the shower.

‘Little brother?’ Cooper asked on the other side of the door.

‘G-go away, C-Cooper. I-I want t-to be a-alone for a-a while,’ Blaine answered. He heard Cooper tap twice on the door in understanding and then quietness, except Kurt’s voice and the sounds from the shower.

He pushed himself up, walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. ‘W-why? W-why is l-life s-so hard?’ he questioned himself. Blaine looked at the bathroom door. He wanted to be alone but at the same time he needed Kurt, he needed Kurt to tell him that everything will turn out fine in the end. He waited another minute or two before getting up and walking to the door. When he opened it, the smell of Kurt’s vanilla scented shampoo and the sound of Kurt’s angelic voice came his way. Kurt couldn’t see Blaine because of the shower curtain so Blaine called out his name.

‘K-Kurt?’ he almost whispered, not wanting to scare Kurt and make him trip or something. When Kurt didn’t answer he called again, a bit louder this time: ‘Kurt?’

This time he heard a surprised ‘Oh!’ and the shower curtain was pulled away a bit, exposing Kurt’s head and shoulders. ‘Blaine?’ he asked surprised and with a small smile on his face, not noticing the tear streaks on his fiancé’s face.

Blaine let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and his knees gave out, making him fall to the floor.

‘Blaine!’ Kurt turned off the water, quickly shoved the shower curtain to the side and jumped out of the tub, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist while doing so. He kneeled in front of Blaine, hands wavering around him because he didn’t know what Blaine exactly wanted from him. Blaine saw the struggle on his face so he wrapped his arms around Kurt’s wet body. Kurt got the hint and slipped his arms around Blaine, holding him close to him as Blaine’s hot tears fell on his shoulder.

‘What’s wrong honey?’ Kurt asked, trying to keep his voice steady for Blaine.

Blaine didn’t answer and Kurt figured he maybe didn’t want to talk about in here.

‘Do you maybe want to go to the bedroom?’ he asked, pulling away a bit and cupping Blaine’s face in both hands so he could look at Blaine’s face.

‘Y-yeah,’ Blaine answered and the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile when Kurt thumbed his cheeks, wiping the tears away.

Kurt let go of Blaine and stood up, extending his hand to his fiancé. Blaine grabbed it and allowed Kurt to pull him off the tile floor. They walked to the bed, hand in hand and when they reached their unmade bed Blaine sat down on the edge again while Kurt kneeled in front of him. Blaine clasped his hands in his lap and looked down at them. Kurt just looked at him, trying to figure out what happened in those few minutes he was gone. His hands reached up and rested on top of Blaine’s knee, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles on the fabric of his pants. 

‘I h-hate him,’ Blaine said after a while, barely audible.

‘Hate who, baby?’ Kurt asked with a soft voice.

‘M-my dad,’ Blaine answered and Kurt could swear he heard his own heart break.

Blaine continued: ‘H-he told C-Cooper h-he doesn’t w-want to c-come t-to the wedding b-because we’re d-different.’

‘Different?’

‘Y-yeah, b-but I-I think h-he meant t-that d-dad a-actually meant f-faggots,’ Blaine explained.

“Faggots”, the word that keeps haunting Kurt forever. Hearing bullies call you that is hard but he can’t imagine what it must feel like when your father calls you that.

‘Blaine, you’re everything but a fag-‘,

Suddenly they heard Cooper’s voice coming from the living room. ‘I hope you’re fucking happy right now!’ he yelled to someone. ‘Oh, you know what the fuck I’m talking about!’

Blaine flinched at the harsh tone in Cooper’s voice and although Kurt didn’t want to admit it: he also was scared of Cooper’s tone. He had never heard Cooper yell before. ‘Shh, baby, it’s okay,’ Kurt cooed when he saw Blaine’s bottom lip quivering.

‘I’m talking about Blaine, dad, I’m talking about my brother!’ Cooper yelled loud enough for both boys to hear it in the other room.

Blaine flinched again when he heard Cooper mention their dad and a tear made its way down his face. Kurt got up and sat down next to Blaine, wrapping his arms around him and slowly rocking him back and forth. Blaine cried into his shoulder and Kurt promised himself that if he ever got to meet Blaine’s father, he was definitely going to punch him in the face.

‘He is heartbroken! He told me he hated you and frankly, I can relate to that! All he ever wanted was your love and what you gave him was the exact opposite!’

Kurt eyes grew wide at that. He had heard stories about dads hitting their kids because they were gay. Edit: he now promised himself he was going to kill Blaine’s dad if he got the chance. He looked at Blaine with those wide eyes and Blaine started sobbing harder. Kurt laid Blaine’s head on his shoulder and kissed his head. ‘Shh, don’t cry, don’t cry,’ he cooed.

‘You’re a monster, dad! A. Monster! You better show up at that fucking wedding or I swear I’m going to do something to you!’ Cooper yelled. _Great, I have an accomplice now,_ Kurt thought.

After that it was quiet in the apartment, apart from Blaine’s sobs.

‘Shh, baby, it’s okay. It’s okay.’ Kurt cooed again, ‘Everything will turn out fine.’

Blaine nodded. Kurt’s hand was rubbing soothingly over his back and his lips were pressing soft kisses onto his hair.

There was a knock on the door. Both boys whipped their heads towards the door. ‘Yes?’ Kurt asked.

‘Can I come in?’ Cooper asked with his voice filled with guilt.

Kurt looked at Blaine, who nodded. ‘Come in,’ he answered.

The door very slowly opened and Cooper peeked his head in. ‘Hey guys,’ he said and fully stepped into the room after Kurt motioned him to come further. He kneeled in front of the two boys and laid a hand on Blaine’s knee. ‘I’m sorry,’ Cooper said to both of them but mostly to Blaine. Kurt nodded and looked at Blaine, who also nodded. Blaine pulled back out of Kurt’s grip and held out his arms to Cooper. ‘H-hug?’ Blaine asked with a watery voice. He smiled a watery smile when Cooper hugged him. ‘T-thank you,’ he whispered in Cooper’s ear.

‘You’re welcome, little brother,’ Cooper answered, ‘Always.’

‘Can I go back to the bathroom? I’d like to put some clothes on,’ Kurt mouthed to Cooper.

‘Yeah, sure,’ Cooper mouthed back.

Before Kurt got up, he rubbed over Blaine’s back once again. He hated leaving Blaine like this but the breeze coming through the open window sent shivers down his spine, even though it was mid-June.

Blaine only looked up when he heard the soft click of the bathroom door closing.

*****

Kurt quickly threw his boxers and his pants before leaning back against the sink. He heard Blaine’s sobs muffled through the door. He was on the verge of crying, that was also a reason why he came back to the bathroom. Blaine couldn’t see him cry, he had to be strong for him. He didn’t know how long he stood there, covering his face with his hands, telling himself not to cry. ‘Come on, Hummel. Do it for Blaine,’ he whispered, his voice quivering. He looked in the mirror, took deep breaths and repeated “Don’t you dare cry, Hummel” over and over in his head.

It was when he heard the bedroom door open and close and Blaine’s sobs couldn’t be heard anymore that he started crying. The tears he was trying to hold back for so long finally cascading down his face.

*****

When Kurt went back into the bedroom, Cooper and Blaine were both gone. He was in the bathroom for almost two hours he realized after a glance at the clock on their nightstand. He had to make sure his hair was perfect as always and his eyes weren’t puffy and red anymore so Blaine or Cooper wouldn’t suspect anything. He heard the muffled sounds of the television coming from the other room. When he opened the door, he saw Blaine sitting on the couch with his eyes trained on the t.v. and Cooper’s silhouette in the kitchen. Kurt’s fingers brushed over Blaine’s shoulders when he made his way over to the kitchen to talk to Cooper. Blaine smiled when he felt the small touch of Kurt’s fingers and he turned his head just in time to watch his fiancé disappear into the kitchen.

‘Thank you for what you did back there,’ Kurt whispered sincerely, leaning in the doorway.

Cooper turned around where he was standing at the sink. ‘I’d die for Blaine, I know I never showed it much but I really love him. I’d really die for him, Kurt.’

‘I know, I’d do too,’ Kurt agreed and he stepped closer to Cooper, ‘He’s been through enough: the Sadie Hawkins dance, the tampered slushie that meerkat-faced loser threw at him and almost blinded him, me getting all bashed up a couple of months ago and now this…’

‘I just don’t get why our father is being this way towards him, Blaine never did something wrong. I remember him asking me if I wanted to play ball with him because dad didn’t want to. Dad never said no to me so I knew there was something going on,’ Cooper said.

‘Dads should be there for their sons, help them when they have a problem not shove them away like they _are_ the problem!’ Kurt said, louder than before. He peeked around the corner to make sure Blaine didn’t hear that. When he saw Blaine smiling when Wile E. Coyote ran into a brick wall, Kurt was sure he didn’t hear a word of what he said.

‘I’ve got to go and meet someone, it’s something about the wedding,’ Kurt said when he turned back to Cooper, ‘Could you take care of Blaine for a while?’

‘Yeah. Yeah, go. I’ll take care of him,’ Cooper answered.

‘Thanks,’ Kurt said while he walked out of the kitchen and towards the couch. He sat down next to Blaine and Blaine instantly laid his head on Kurt’s shoulder. ‘Feeling better, hon?’ he asked softly.

‘Yes,’ Blaine answered, ‘Sorry I got you out of the shower before you were ready.’

‘Hey, that’s okay baby. I always shower too long anyway so…’ Kurt trailed off.

Blaine chuckled. ‘Yeah, I always have to miss you for so long when you’re showering.’

They stayed on the couch for a while, Kurt watching some of the cartoons together with Blaine and his fingers playing with the curls at the nape of Blaine’s neck.

‘Blaine?’ Kurt asked and waited for Blaine to look at him before he continued, ‘I need to go and see Mercedes, wedding stuff and all of that. Will you be okay here with Coop?’

Blaine nodded. ‘Of course,’ Blaine pouted, ‘As long as you won’t stay away for long.’

‘I won’t,’ Kurt promised.

‘I love you,’ Blaine said as Kurt got up and smiled when Kurt pecked his forehead.

‘I love you too, sweetie,’ Kurt answered.

*****

‘Hey ‘Cedes,’ Kurt said when Mercedes sat down at the other side of the table, ‘Thanks for coming so quickly.’

‘You said it was an emergency so I came here asap,’ she answered, ‘You look so worked up, boo. You okay?’

‘Something happened with Blaine this morning,’ Kurt sighed, ‘We didn’t fight or something but it was kind of serious.’

‘I’m listening,’ Mercedes pushed.

‘Cooper’s in town and I don’t know what happened in those ten minutes I was gone but I was in the shower and suddenly Blaine was there, crying. When I asked him what was going on he said that his father doesn’t want to come to our wedding because we’re “different”.’

‘Different as in gay?’ Mercedes asked.

‘Yes,’ Kurt breathed out, ‘but Blaine thinks what his father meant with “different” was actually “faggots” instead of gay.’

‘Oh, Kurt,’ Mercedes said.

‘I’ve heard bullies calling me faggot and that hurt but hearing your father call you that must be like someone’s stabbing you right in the heart.’

‘I can imagine, poor Blaine,’ Mercedes said.

There was an awkward silence after that before Mercedes started speaking again. ‘That’s not why I had to come here, is it?’

‘No! No, Mercedes, I have to ask you something important,’ Kurt said seriously.

‘Are you going to ask me if I want to be your surrogate if you and Blaine decide to have kids?’ Mercedes asked, raising an eyebrow.

‘No! Are you crazy? No! Blaine and I would never put you through that much trouble. And besides, when we’ll decide to have kids we’ll ask Quinn if she wants to be our surrogate,’ Kurt answered.

‘Okay then, shoot!’ Mercedes demanded, moving closer to the edge of her seat.

Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second, trying to calm himself down. ‘Will you,’ he paused for the dramatic effect and waited until he saw Mercedes wiggle in her seat in anticipation, ‘be my maid of honor?’

‘Maid of honor?! Are you and your cute white ass kidding me right now?’ Mercedes squealed.

‘Nope, me and my cute white ass are deadly serious right now. So, what do you say?’ Kurt smiled.

‘Duh, of course I’ll be your maid of honor! What did you expect?’

‘Ah, ‘Cedes, this wedding is going to be so great!’ Kurt sighed happily and reached over the table to grab her hand.

Mercedes didn’t even realize Kurt was talking again, she just kept staring at him and grinned.

‘What?’ Kurt asked and looked down to his shirt, ‘Is there something on my shirt? Or my face?’

Mercedes laughed. ‘No silly, I was thinking about the bachelor party I’m going to throw you,’ she raised her hand when she saw Kurt open his mouth, ‘Uh-uh, you ain’t gonna stop me! I am throwing you a bachelor party whether you like it or not!’

Kurt gave in. ‘Okay, but if I see one stripper I’m out of there! My last experience with one wasn’t that great,’ he said before taking a sip of his coffee.

Mercedes snickered: ‘Yeah, Santana told me about the Sexy Santa-incident.’

Kurt swallowed his coffee with an audible gulp and stared wide-eyed at his best friend. ‘No she didn’t,’ Kurt said, ‘She swore to me that she’d never tell!’

‘Kurt, don’t you know Santana long enough to know that she never keeps her word?’ Mercedes asked and laughed, ‘She told me you liked him and that he liked you and that Sexy Santa _tied_ the loose ends together.’

Kurt flinched at the word tied which made Mercedes laugh even harder. ‘I hate that guy,’ he said, ‘and I hate Santana!’

At this point Mercedes couldn’t stop laughing anymore and Kurt just wanted to teleport to his apartment to be with Blaine.

*****

‘You okay, little B?’ Cooper asked as he plopped down on the couch next to Blaine.

Blaine chuckled. ‘You haven’t called me that since I was twelve,’ he said before adding, ‘I’m okay.’

‘Blaine, I know I’ve never been much of a big brother to you and I’m sorry for that. I should’ve protected you and cared about you like a big brother should,’ Cooper began, ‘I’ve seen you coming home with bruises scattered all over your body and blood on your shirts. I’ve heard you crying yourself to sleep and screaming when you had nightmares. And I, I didn’t… care back then.’

‘Coop, it’s okay. There wasn’t much you could’ve done anyway,’ Blaine said, looking up at his brother.

‘I could’ve at least asked you what happened. Maybe I could’ve kicked the asses of those bullies!’

‘Hey, it doesn’t matter if you’re a good one or not, you’re _my_ brother and I’ve _always_ loved you. You were always the person I wanted to be: handsome, independent, talented… You were always my idol, Coop. You still are. And I still love you.’ Blaine said and wrapped his arms around Cooper.

‘I love you too, little B,’ Cooper said, hugging his brother back.

‘Do you still want help with the whole Katelyn-thing?’ Blaine asked, chin hooked over his brother’s shoulder.

‘Uh, yes please. I’m good at hooking up with girls but I’m not good at fixing things with girls,’ Cooper chuckled.

‘That’s probably why you were single for the last 27 years of your life,’ Blaine said, mocking Cooper.

Cooper pulled back and looked at Blaine. ‘I can’t believe you beat me to it! I mean, I’m 27 and I can barely keep a relationship with my girlfriend and you’re 20 and you’re getting married in two months! It’s not fair,’ he pouted.

*****

Later that day, Kurt and Blaine were in bed together. Blaine’s head resting on Kurt’s chest and Kurt playing with Blaine’s curls. Blaine kept on babbling about the fact that he got Cooper and Katelyn back together, while Kurt’s mind kept drifting off to that morning. Blaine’s father didn’t hit him, right? Right?!

‘Kurt?’ Blaine asked, pulling Kurt out of his thoughts.

‘Uh, what?’ he asked confused.

‘You didn’t hear a word of what I said, huh?’ Blaine asked lifting his head to look at his fiancé.

‘No, I-I guess not, sorry darling,’ Kurt apologized.

‘It’s okay. Then what were you thinking about?’ Blaine wondered.

 _Should I ask him?_ Kurt thought, _But what if it didn’t happen?_

‘Kurt?’ Blaine asked, worry overtaking his voice.

‘Your dad,’ Kurt paused, ‘Did he… He never… He didn’t hit you when you were younger, right? Otherwise you would have told me already, right?’

Blaine’s eyes widened. ‘No, no he never hit me. Why do you think that?’

‘It’s just… You flinched when Cooper told your dad he gave you the complete opposite of love and I immediately thought the worst and when I looked at you, you started crying harder so I thought… Nevermind.’

‘Oh. Honey, I can ensure you, my father never laid a hand on me,’ Blaine said and his hand traveled up and down Kurt’s chest. Kurt let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and smiled.

‘Good,’ he said and wrapped his arms around Blaine a little tighter, ‘I wouldn’t dare to think about the things that could’ve happened if you… if he…’

‘Hey, I’m here. I’m here in one piece and I’m safe in your arms. Nothing can happen to me as long as I’m by your side. I love you,’ Blaine said and pecked Kurt’s lips.

‘I love you too,’ Kurt answered, ‘And together we’ll conquer the world.’

He kissed Blaine’s sweetly on the lips before Blaine nestled his head back on Kurt’s chest and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It rarely ever happened that Blaine was awake _this_ early. He slowly opened his eyes, only to realize that he wasn’t in the bed that he normally shares with his fiancé. In fact, he was laying sprawled out on a couch. Sam’s couch, he remembered. There was a tiny bit of sunlight seeping through the curtains, indicating that it was morning.

Sam took Blaine home last night after the bachelor party and went by Kurt and Blaine’s apartment to pick up some of Blaine’s things like his toothbrush, hairgel and two boxer shorts (you never know). Kurt wasn’t even at home when Sam came in. He figured Mercedes was having a lot of fun with Kurt at his bachelor party.

Blaine sat up and looked around to find a clock. His blurry vision focused in on the bright red flickering numbers on the alarm clock next to the television. At first he groaned when he saw that it was only 6:24am but then remembered it was the fourteenth today. A smile instantly appeared on his face.

Today was his and Kurt’s wedding day.

He got up and made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water before he returned to the couch. He put the glass down and rubbed his neck with his left hand while he took his phone out of his pocket with the other. No messages, no calls. _Would Kurt be awake already?_ he thought. He opened his messaging app and typed a message to Kurt.

_“Good morning, sweetie! I hope you had fun at your bachelor party last night :) I don’t think Sam and Mercedes will allow us to see each other :’( So I’ll see you at the church :) I love you so much! ♥”_

He hit “Send” and laid his phone on the table when he heard someone snoring in the other room. He walked over to the door and knocked on it, using both of his fists while he yelled: ‘Dude, it’s the fourteenth! Wake up, man! Or do I have to drag you out of bed?’

Blaine heard some rustling at the other side of the door and a couple of seconds later the door swung open and a cranky Sam was in front of him. His hair was sticking out in different directions and Blaine would’ve been killed a couple of times if Sam’s look could kill. ‘Are you fucking kidding me, dude? Have you seen the time? It’s. Six. Thirty. Am. In. The. Morning.’

‘But it’s my wedding day, Sam! Wakey, wakey! I’ll make you breakfast to make it up to you!’ Blaine said and grabbed Sam by the arm.

Sam groaned and plopped down on the couch when Blaine let him go. ‘I’m only staying awake because it’s your wedding day and because you’re making me breakfast, otherwise I’d go back to bed straight away.’

Blaine laughed and then disappeared into the kitchen. ‘Sam? Do you also have decent food instead of Sugar-O’s?’ he asked as he hesitantly grabbed the box out of one of the cupboards.

‘Hey! Sugar-O’s are the best, okay?

Blaine rummaged around in the kitchen for a while and when he went to the fridge to grab the orange juice for Sam, he heard the intro song of “The Looney Tunes Show”. He peeked his head around the corner, looked at Sam and asked: ‘Really? The Looney Tunes?’

Sam shrugged. ‘If you wake me up early enough for the cartoons, I’m watching the cartoons.’

Blaine took a sip of the orange juice, straight from the carton. ‘Actual five-year old,’ he mumbled.

*****

‘Whitey! Hey!’ Mercedes yelled right into Kurt’s ear.

Kurt groaned, turned over, grabbed his pillow and pressed it against his ear only for Mercedes to pull it back off. Or he had a lot to drink last night or the music was just waaay to loud or Mercedes just forgot to turn her own volume down.

‘It’s your wedding day today. You don’t want to make Blaine wait at the altar, do you?’ she asked, her voice quieter and softer now.

‘I would never let my husband to be wait but I’ll wake up when I’m ready to wake up’ Kurt groaned.

Mercedes sighed and grabbed Kurt’s phone from his nightstand. ‘Maybe this’ll wake you up,’ she threw the phone at Kurt, ‘Blaine texted you a couple of minutes ago.’

Kurt was awake instantly. ‘Blaine?’ he asked, clumsily searching his phone in the mess of sheets. ‘What did he say, is he okay?’

‘I don’t know that! He’s your fiancé,’ Mercedes answered and turned to the door, ‘The only thing I was able to see was “Good morning sweetie!”. Don’t you think Blaine is a little too clingy?’

‘Uh, nope,’ Kurt answered while he was already busy unlocking his phone and going to his messages. ‘Blaine is perfectly clingy.’

‘Right,’ Mercedes said and opened the door but before walking out she said: ‘I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me, boo.’

‘Yeah, okay,’ Kurt said, absentmindedly picking at his bottom lip and smiling at his phone.

He giggled when he read Blaine’s message. _Should I call him?_ he thought. He tapped on Blaine’s name, chose the option “Call” and waited for Blaine’s voice to brighten his day a little more.

‘Hey gorgeous,’ he heard Blaine say after two seconds.

‘Hey you,’ Kurt said, smiling and he let himself fall back into the pillow, ‘I miss waking up next to you.’

He heard Blaine whisper something and then heard some rustling and a door being closed before Blaine answered: ‘Sorry, I got to get rid of Sam for a moment. I miss that too but after today, you and I will be waking up together every single day.’

Kurt hummed. ‘I’d like that very much,’ he said. He grabbed a pillow and held it tightly against his chest as if he was cuddling Blaine.

‘I dreamt about you last night. About us, actually,’ Blaine said.

‘Oh yeah?’ Kurt asked curiously, ‘Was it a wet dream?’

Blaine laughed and Kurt smiled. Blaine’s laugh was calming and lovely and all Kurt ever wanted to do for the rest of his life was make Blaine laugh.

‘No, not a wet dream. It was a dream about our wedding,’ Blaine said.

‘Mhmm, continue,’ Kurt encouraged, ‘I want to know if our wedding’s going to go well.’

‘It’ll be perfect,’ Blaine replied, ‘In my dream I saw you walking down the aisle, looking handsome as ever. When we said our vows, you said some really beautiful things that I’m not even clever enough for to write down. At the end I even got tears in my eyes, Kurt, that’s how beautiful it was. And then the priest finally pronounced us husband and husband and we kissed. It was the most magical kiss ever: butterflies taking over my body and mind and all I could think was “I just married the love of my life”. Then later on we had the party and we danced to our favorite song and we looked into each other’s eyes and smiled. It was like the world around us didn’t exist.’

‘The world around us won’t exist, this day is only about us,’ Kurt said. He wanted to hold Blaine in his arms so badly, kiss him until they had to break away for air and Kurt had to admit it: he wanted to fuck Blaine into the mattress.

‘Kurt?’ Blaine asked.

‘Yeah, hon?’ Kurt replied.

Blaine continued: ‘I love you so much, I don’t think I’m _ever_ going to let you go after today.’

Kurt chuckled. ‘I love you more and if you think _I’m_ going to let _you_ go then you’re dead wrong!’

‘That’s impossible! I love you the most, Kurtie, I’ll prove it!’

Kurt raised his eyebrow. ‘And how are you going to do that?’ he asked.

‘Tonight, wedding night! Fill in the blanks yourself, honey.’

Kurt almost moaned at the thought of him and Blaine together that night and he was glad the pillow he was holding was big enough to also cover his crotch. _‘Oh god Blaine, yes!’_

Blaine snickered and Kurt could hear some sort of knocking in the background. ‘Hey babe,’ Blaine started, ‘Sam is trying to get in so I’m going to hang up before he takes my phone away and hides it in a place where it’s impossible to find, okay?’

Kurt made a whiny noise. ‘No, don’t go! I don’t want to hang up,’ he said, pouting.

‘But babe, I have to. Sam’s already in and Sam!’ Kurt could hear some sort of struggle and people running through the apartment. ‘Goddammit, give me back my phone! Sam, you loser! Give it! Kurt, I love yo-!’

And that’s when Blaine hung up. Well, Kurt figured Sam hung up. He stared at his phone for a while, hoping Blaine would call him back but after a while he knew that wasn’t about to happen. Sam was bigger than Blaine (almost everyone was, except Rachel) and Sam had some muscles. Not that Blaine was weak though, Kurt remembered one time he walked into the boys’ locker room and saw Blaine doing push-ups. Kurt had stared at Blaine’s flexing arm muscles for a couple of minutes and he was completely hypnotized. Blaine had caught him staring and Kurt didn’t even have the strength to apologize when Blaine caught his lips in a needy and pretty rough kiss. ‘I should come and stare at you every day you’re in here,’ he had said, gasping for air when Blaine’s lips traveled down his neck and left a hickey on his collarbone.

He smiled at the memory when he got up and walked to the living room to see Mercedes sitting on the couch, laughing at some television series Kurt didn’t recognize. ‘Having fun?’ he asked as he plopped down next to her.

*****

‘Was it _really_ necessary to grab my phone, Sam?’ Blaine asked irritated.

‘Hey, you guys are getting married today! You aren’t supposed to talk to each other until the big thing!’ Sam defended.

‘It’s supposed to be “not see each other”! Talking to each other is allowed!’ Blaine said.

‘Not according to me,’ Sam said, shaking his head, ‘Now, go on and take a shower so that you look handsome for your future husband. It’s an half an hour drive and we need to be there half an hour before the ceremony begins so that means we’ll have to leave around twelve. It’s now 7 o’clock, that means you need to go shower and get ready first and then I’ll go while you get dressed and do some more weddingy things and then we’ll both be ready by twelve, ‘kay?’

Blaine’s eyes grew wide. ‘Wow, when did you plan all that?’

‘When you were talking to Kurt. Now go on! Time is money, man!’

Blaine rushed to the bathroom, quickly undressing himself and hopping in the shower. He sang “Best Day Of My Life” while soaping himself in and thinking about today: the wedding, Kurt, the party, Kurt, the wedding night, Kurt, the honeymoon and of course _Kurt_. When he was done, he turned off the water and hopped out of the tub, grabbed a towel and dried himself off before putting his boxers on. He brushed his teeth before grabbing the tube of gel and he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His curls were falling onto his forehead and he bit his bottom lip and furrowed his brows. He knew Kurt loved it when he didn’t gel his hair down but since the dinosaur-prom he promised himself to never let his hair ungelled again, he only didn’t gel when he didn’t have to go out. But this is for Kurt and if Kurt thinks he looks handsome with his untamable curls then he’ll go with his curls. He put the tube back down and smiled. ‘It actually isn’t that bad,’ he said to himself as he combed his fingers through his hair, untangling some of the knots in it.

He walked back into the bedroom and went straight for the black suit and white shirt draped over the back of the chair at Sam’s desk.

*****

‘Kurt? Can you help me with my hair? This stupid bobby pin won’t stay in its place,’ Mercedes asked when Kurt got out of the bathroom, all dressed up, hair perfectly coiffed and ready to go. Mercedes showered and got dressed first, saying she needed the time Kurt was in the shower to dry her hair and put her make-up on. She gave Kurt his privacy and did all of that in her bedroom while he was singing “Teenage Dream” in the shower, loud enough to unknowingly make Mercedes hum along.

‘Yeah, sure,’ Kurt answered and came closer to the mirror where Mercedes was standing in front of. He put the bobby pin in place and stepped back. ‘There, all done.’

‘Thanks, boo,’ she said, turning around to face Kurt, ‘You look handsome!’

‘You’re welcome,’ he said. ‘You think so? What if Blaine changes his mind at the last minute and doesn’t want to marry me after all?’

Mercedes stepped closer and grabbed his arms, shaking him a little. ‘Listen, if Blaine doesn’t want to marry you then I will! And besides, Blaine won’t change his mind. He loves you and you love him too. You belong to each other! Okay? Now stop worrying because you know I’m right!’

Kurt smiled at Mercedes. ‘Okay, yeah, you’re probably right. Blaine told me he loved me and he doesn’t lie to me, I know that so… Breathe Hummel, dear God!’

*****

‘Sam!’ Blaine jumped in front of the bathroom door when he heard Sam twisting the door knob.

‘Jesus, Blaine!’ Sam yelled when he dropped the towel that was around his waist, quickly leaning down to pick it up and wrap it around himself again. ‘What is it dude? You look kind of,’ Sam waved his hands in a panicked way.

Yeah, Blaine was panicking. Basically, he was scared to death.

Blaine started rambling: ‘What if Kurt says “no”? What if he doesn’t want to marry me? I won’t survive that, Sam! That would ki-‘

‘Hey! Calm down, dude. Kurt will marry you, I know that. Stop panicking okay? Today is not the day for panicking,’ he grabbed Blaine’s shoulders and pushed him into the direction of the mirror, ‘Now, say that Kurt will marry you and that you have nothing to worry about.’

‘Huh?’ Blaine asked and tried to turn around but Sam pushed him back.

‘Just repeat after me: Kurt and I will get married and I have nothing to worry about.’

‘Kurt and I will get married and I have nothing to worry about?’ Blaine said hesitantly.

‘Exactly! Now smile!’ Sam said and walked towards his closet to grab his suit and a pair of boxers.

‘Okay,’ Blaine grabbed the loose ends of his untied bowtie and swiftly tied them into a neat bow, ‘I can do this.’

*****

It was 12:15 when Blaine and Sam arrived at the church. They noticed a few of the New Directions standing in the hall, neatly dressed and chattering away. ‘Blainey days!’ Tina came running down the few stairs leading up to the door. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. ‘Thank you for letting me be your maid of honor.’

‘Hey, I can’t do this without my favorite girl can I?’ Blaine said.

Tina kissed him on the cheek when Cooper came towards them. ‘Look at you! All grown up and curls!’ Cooper ruffled Blaine’s hair.

‘Thanks, Coop,’ Blaine said, smiling.

‘Let’s go in,’ Tina said, dragging Blaine along by his arm. Inside, he was greeted by all the old and new New Directions including Emma and Will who brought baby Daniel along.

‘Oh, look at how big you became since the last time I saw you! You’re almost taller than me!’ Blaine crouched down and smiled at the 3-year old who didn’t understand much of what was going on around him but he came running to Blaine to give him a hug.

‘He likes you,’ Emma said, smiling down at the two of them.

Daniel made grabby hands at Blaine when he got up, silently asking Blaine to pick him up. Blaine leaned down, grabbed the little boy and seated him on his hip, bouncing him up and down a bit and making him giggle which in turn made Blaine smile.

‘I think I have some serious competition,’ Will laughed when Blaine softly started humming a song.

Sam ran off the stairs towards the street while yelling: ‘’Cedes and Kurt are here!’

Blaine turned and looked at Daniel who wasn’t about to let go of him soon and then looked at Will. ‘Can you…’ Blaine trailed off.

‘Yeah, yeah. Come here, little man,’ he said when he picked up Daniel and put him back with his two feet on the ground, much to Daniel’s disgust.

Blaine raced off the stairs and ran towards Kurt, picking him up and twirling him around as soon as he could. When he put Kurt back down, he kissed almost every square inch of Kurt’s face. ‘I missed you, I missed you so much.’

‘Do you know how cold our bed is when you’re not in it with me? I missed my cuddlewhore,’ Kurt said amused and played with Blaine’s curls. ‘You didn’t gel?’

‘No, I know how much you love my curls so I wanted to surprise you,’ Blaine grinned.

They heard someone clear his throat and say: ‘Borat.’ They both chuckled when they realized it was Cooper, who had also made his way to the boys.

‘Guys, I think we should go in before the other guests arrive,’ Rachel’s voice called out from behind Cooper. _So, she came after all,_ Kurt thought.

They all made their way in and went to the sort of “waiting room” where they would wait for the priest to come and tell them the ceremony would begin.

‘Kurt?’ Cooper asked right before Kurt and Blaine entered the room.

‘Yeah?’ Both boys turned around.

‘Can I talk to you for a moment?’ Cooper asked, ‘Alone, please.’

Blaine gave Kurt a confused look which was instantly mirrored on Kurt’s face. ‘I’ll join the rest,’ Blaine said before pecking Kurt’s cheek.

‘Okay, sweetie. I’ll be right back,’ Kurt said before walking along with Cooper to an abandoned room, far away from the room the rest was in.

‘Cooper, what is this about?’ Kurt asked when Cooper peeked his head through the crack to see if anyone followed them before turning around to face Kurt.

‘My parents called yesterday,’ he simply said.

‘Yeah, so?’ Kurt asked, arching an eyebrow.

Cooper sighed. ‘They can’t make it, both of them. Something happened in the company and it was an emergency and they just couldn’t leave.’

Kurt gasped. ‘No, no, no, no. Cooper, we can absolutely not tell Blaine what’s going on, he’ll be heartbroken.’

‘So, you just want to lie to me?’ Kurt heard Blaine’s voice coming from behind Cooper. Kurt saw Cooper’s eyes widen and he could actually hear him thinking: how did he know we were in here? _Shit_ , Kurt thought while Blaine came closer to him.

Kurt took a deep breath. ‘Blaine, honey, no that’s not what I meant. I meant th-‘

‘You meant that you wanted to hide it from me, Kurt! The same thing you did with the Chandler-thing, you weren’t planning on telling me that either!’ Kurt saw tears prickling in Blaine’s eyes.

‘Blainers, it’s not Kurt’s fault,’ Cooper said and he laid a hand on Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine shrugged it off and turned to his brother.

‘You! How long did you know this! How long did you know that mom and dad weren’t going to show up huh? Maybe you knew it from the start and you just wanted me to get my hopes up!’ Blaine yelled and Kurt hoped that no one else heard it.

‘Blaine! He only knew it since yesterday. It’s also not his fault,’ Kurt tried to calm him down but he already saw tears making their way down Blaine’s face. He carefully wrapped his arms around Blaine and he felt Blaine relax in his hold. ‘Maybe you should go, Coop,’ he added.

‘Yeah,’ Cooper breathed out and right before he walked out he added, ‘I’m sorry.’

The instant Cooper closed the door, Blaine fell to his knees, dragging Kurt along with him. ‘Y-you weren’t g-going t-to tell m-me,’ Blaine hit Kurt’s arms with all the strength he had left, which wasn’t much, ‘I-I t-thought you c-cared about m-me.’

Kurt felt his heart break, the only person he loved ‘til death thought he didn’t care about him. ‘I-I’m sorry,’ Kurt said with a quivering bottom lip, afraid of what was going to come, ‘I-I do care, very much. I just w-wanted to protect you,’ he said with a watery voice.

‘P-people need t-to s-stop protecting m-me like I-I’m a-a five-year o-old!’ Blaine yelled through sobs.

‘M-maybe it’s better if I go, give you some space’ Kurt said, he slowly pulled away and tried to get up when he felt Blaine’s hand wrapped around his wrist.

‘N-no, p-please, d-don’t go! I’m s-sorry, p-please stay! I n-need you, I-I love y-you, p-please don’t l-leave me behind l-like they d-did!’ Blaine cried, holding onto Kurt.

Kurt cupped Blaine’s face and said: ‘ _Never_ , I’ll never leave you behind like they did! You’re my everything, I can’t live without you! I love you more than anything! I just thought you needed some space, that’s all. You don’t need to be sorry, baby. I do care about you, Blaine, I do,’ He slipped his arms around Blaine, ‘I’ll always care about you and I’ll stay with you if you want me to.’

Blaine sniffed and nodded against Kurt’s clothed chest. ‘I w-want you t-to stay w-with me.’

‘Then I’ll stay,’ Kurt said and kissed the top of Blaine’s head.

‘K-Kurt,’ Blaine waited until he felt Kurt pull back a little to look at him, ‘I w-wished that m-my parents were h-here,’ he sniffed before curling back into Kurt’s chest.

‘Shh, honey, I know. I want them to be here too, I want them to see how happy you make me and how happy we are together,’ Kurt cooed.

‘T-they don’t l-love me,’ Blaine sniffed.

‘Of course they love you! I think they’d much rather be here than in their company,’ Kurt said.

‘I-I should’ve k-known, I know h-how much t-the company m-means to t-them. I-I shouldn’t h-have gotten m-my hopes up i-in the f-first place,’ Blaine said.

‘It’s always okay to hope, sweetie,’ Kurt’s hand traveled up and down Blaine’s arm in a soothing way.

‘Blaine, I need you to be completely honest with me,’ Kurt said after a while, his fingers now playing with Blaine’s curls, ‘That’s ironic because I was the one who wanted to keep something from you in the first place.’

Blaine looked up and into Kurt’s eyes, waiting for Kurt to continue.

‘Do you maybe want to cancel the wedding?’ Kurt asked.

Blaine frantically shook his head and held on to Kurt’s costume vest a little tighter while he whimpered slightly and choked out: ‘N-no, I-I want t-to marry y-you.’

‘Okay, okay sweetie. Just know that I want to marry you too. I want nothing more than to marry you but don’t you want to move the wedding to another day? So that your par-‘

‘N-no, I want t-to marry y-you today,’ Blaine interrupted Kurt.

‘You sure?’ Kurt asked with wide eyes.

‘Y-yes, I-I want t-to make y-you my h-husband and i-if my p-parents a-aren’t here t-to see it, t-then so b-be it,’ Blaine laid his head against Kurt’s chest again, ‘Y-you’re more i-important to me.’

Kurt kissed the top of Blaine’s head. ‘You’re so strong, Blaine, I love that about you.’

‘S-so, will y-you marry m-me today?’ Blaine asked, looking up at his fiancé.

‘I will marry you today,’ Kurt smiled.

Blaine snuggled into Kurt some more and placed his hand on Kurt’s heart. ‘D-do you think y-your mother is w-watching us from up t-there?’

‘What?’ Kurt asked surprised.

‘Y-your mother,’ Blaine said, ‘I keep t-talking about m-my parents and I f-forgot your mom r-really isn’t here.’

‘Oh, I was so busy with the wedding that I forgot about that too. But, I think she would’ve been very proud of us,’ Kurt said.

‘V-very proud of you, y-you mean,’ Blaine corrected.

Kurt shook his head. ‘No, also very proud of you. She would’ve loved you as much as I love you.’

‘R-really?’ Blaine asked.

‘Yes, really, silly!’ Kurt smiled, ‘She once told me: the boy that loves my boy as much as I do, is an angel. So I guess that makes you an angel.’

Blaine smiled. ‘T-the only a-angels I know are up t-there and those a-are your mother and Finn.’

Kurt looked up to the ceiling as if he could see his mother and step-brother there. ‘Yeah,’ he breathed out and held Blaine a little tighter.

They stayed seated on the floor until someone knocked on the door. ‘Kurt? Blaine? You still in here?’

‘Yeah Coop, we’re still here,’ Blaine answered, voice back the way it was before he cried. His eyes weren’t puffy and red anymore but if you looked very closely, you could see the tear streaks on his cheeks.

‘The priest just came in and said we have five minutes left to get ready and on our spots in the church,’ Cooper said.

‘Okay,’ both boys said in unison. ‘We’ll be out in a second,’ Kurt added.

When there was no answer both boys got up and patted the dust off their clothes. ‘Let’s get married,’ Kurt said.

‘Let’s get married,’ Blaine repeated before kissing Kurt on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine was standing at the altar, his eyes roaming over the rows of chairs in front of him. "Keep breathing, deep breaths and most importantly: don’t faint", Blaine kept chanting over and over in his head. He saw the New Directions, the Warblers, Burt and Carole, Cooper and his girlfriend who kept on whispering things in Cooper’s ear and even Sue Sylvester was there (Kurt and Blaine had sent her an invitation as a joke, they didn’t think she would really show up) and they all smiled yes, even Sue. When his eyes went back to Cooper, he saw him putting both his thumbs up before gesturing for Blaine to smile, which he did. Sam and Tina were standing next to him, both had a hand on Blaine’s shoulder.

‘This is it,’ Tina said excited, ‘You’re getting married!’

'T, don't make him nervous!' Sam whispered.

‘I can’t believe I’m actually doing this guys,’ Blaine said, ‘It seems so unreal, like a dream.’

Sam smiled. ‘Wait a sec,’ he pinched Blaine’s arm, causing Blaine to curse and mutter “ow” before Sam continued, ‘See, it’s not a dream!’ Blaine gave Sam a “seriously?” look and turned his eyes to the crowd again. No mom, no dad, the only members of Blaine’s family that were sitting in the church were his grandmother, two aunts, two uncles, 3 nephews, 2 nieces and his brother. But no parents.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the priest approaching him. He came to stand next to Blaine, making both Tina and Sam take a step back.

_This is it,_ Blaine thought, _just a couple of minutes more and I’m married to the most beautiful man on earth. Shit, I’m nervous. Oh dear God, help me, I’m so nervous._

He looked up as if he was expecting God to really help him.

Suddenly, the woman behind the piano in the far corner of the church started playing the wedding march, indicating that Kurt was about to come in any second now. Blaine quickly lowered his gaze to the door and then the big mahogany doors opened and everyone turned around to see Mercedes and Artie standing in the middle of the doorway with Kurt hidden behind them. All three of them slowly made their way to the altar, helped Artie up on the step and then Kurt came to stand in front of Blaine.

Kurt looked absolutely stunning: his pale face and ocean blue eyes that had a sparkle in them like Blaine had never seen before, his chestnut hair perfectly coiffed as always and he could smell the vanilla shampoo Kurt always used. His designer black suit with snow white undershirt and a simple black tie. God, Blaine wanted to grab that tie and pull Kurt against his chest and kiss him senseless so bad. Blaine always thought Kurt was beautiful. From the moment they met on that staircase he knew he wanted Kurt, he wanted to hold him, kiss him, make him his.

And today he could do all of that.

_Blaine looks gorgeous_ , Kurt thought. His slightly toned face, his hazel brown eyes, his adorable goofy hair. At first you’d think Blaine and Kurt were twins because of the suits but instead of a tie, Blaine wore a cute and casual black bowtie. This was his Blaine, his cute, funny and irresistible Blaine. Kurt always loved Blaine’s skin color, Blaine always looked like he just came back from a three-week holiday to Italy while Kurt described himself as a pale, white canvas where people refused to paint on. Blaine loved to ‘paint’ Kurt, using his lips and leaving hickeys in varying shades of red all over his body.

Like literally, all over.

The music stopped and the priest waited a few seconds before he started talking. ‘We are gathered here today to be a part of the start of Kurt and Blaine’s new chapter in their life together,’ he started, ‘Two boys who love and adore each other and who want to be together for the rest of their lives. I suggest that we begin.’

Blaine looked at Kurt and the corners of his mouth quirked up in a smile. He never thought he’d get the chance to get married, to a boy. People were still fighting against the same-sex marriage but nothing could stop them from marrying. Blaine’s dad was one of those people who kind of was against same-sex marriage, just the thought about two men sharing the same bed made him cringe. Blaine figured that was the real reason he didn’t want to come.

‘Love is a very special thing in life. Love crosses everybody’s path: black, white, man, woman… Everybody has their own experience with love. These two boys have found their one and only love in each other and want to share that with their friends and family. They want to show us that their relationship will last a lifetime. They will tell us their story of how they found their true love and what they mean to each other,’ the priest said and took a step back.

Mercedes gave Kurt his sheet of paper where he had written his vows on, it was folded double twice and he held it in both hands while he saw Tina give Blaine his vows. When they were both turned to each other again Kurt looked at Blaine expectantly and Blaine unfolded his paper with shaky hands.

Blaine took a deep breath before beginning. ‘Kurt, my love, my best friend, my savior. Before you came to Dalton that one particular day, I didn’t know what love was. Actually, after you left I still didn’t know because it took me a couple of weeks before I realized that I actually loved you,’ he chuckled, ‘You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I know that I hurt you a couple of times and hurting you was the worst thing that I’ve ever done but I promise you: I will never ever _ever_ hurt you again for as long as I live. I still can’t believe you said yes to me, that we’re standing here but Kurt, I’m so glad you said yes and I really hope you’ll say yes to me again today. This may sound very cliché but Kurt, baby, you’re the reason the sun rises every day and without you I’d be in complete darkness. You guide me when I’m lost, you save me when I’m in trouble and you’re with me when I need you. I love you. I’ll always love you, cherish you, worship you and trust you, until my dying day and even after that. I am forever yours,’ Blaine smiled and Kurt could see he had tears in his eyes. He folded his paper again before giving it back to Tina.

Kurt took a shaky breath and willed his own tears away. He cleared his throat before unfolding his own paper. He looked over the edge of the paper at Blaine, who smiled at him. ‘You know what? I don’t need this stupid thing,’ he said and gave his paper back to Mercedes. Blaine’s eyes were wide when Kurt turned back to him. Kurt grabbed both of Blaine’s hands, squeezed them and rubbed his thumbs over the back of them and began.

‘Blaine, honey, I’ve known you for 5 years now and this is just the beginning of our journey together. We’ve been going through a lot and I want you to know that even if we are fighting, I still love you unconditionally. Nothing or no one can stop me from loving you. Before I met you on that staircase, I was afraid of love; I was a gay kid who was being thrown into dumpsters almost every day and even tried to _change_ himself to be more “normal” but then I met you and I transferred to Dalton because I didn’t want to be bullied anymore. We spent more time together: getting coffees, talking about our favorite things… And then you told me it’s okay to be different, that prejudice is just ignorance,’ he saw a tear rolling down Blaine’s cheek and he reached up to wipe it away, ‘You saved me, Blaine, I want you to know that.’ He looked at the crowd for a moment before looking into Blaine’s eyes. ‘I-I’m just going to say this, I need to spill it out. Blaine, you’re like a bird without wings because your parents weren’t there to learn you how to fly,’ Blaine tried to swallow his tears but failed and another one travelled down his face to fall down on his jacket, ‘And I hate the fact you had no one to love you back then. But now I promise you that I’ll give you my wings and I will learn you how to fly so that we can fly together; as a team. Whatever happens, I’ll always be by your side and support you. I have never met a man who’s as strong as you, Blaine. I love you so much and I just don’t want to let you go anymore. You have your insecurities but you’re perfect to me, baby. Nobody is as perfect as you and I promise that I’ll always be there for you whenever you want me to and I’ll never let you down. I belong to you and I want to be yours as long as you want to be mine,’ Kurt had tears in his own eyes now and he squeezed Blaine’s hands gently and smiled at him before letting go of his hands and nodding to the priest to let him know he was done.

The priest stepped forwards again. ‘Blaine, please repeat after me: I, Blaine Devon Anderson,’ he said and waited for Blaine to repeat him.

‘I, Blaine Devon Anderson,’ Blaine said with a watery voice.

‘Take you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel,’ the priest continued.

‘Take you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel,’ Blaine repeated, his voice cracking halfway and he smiled when Kurt grabbed his hands again.

‘To be my lawfully wedded husband.’

Blaine took a deep shaky breath before repeating: ‘To be my lawfully wedded husband.’

‘To have and to hold, from this day forward.’

‘To have and to hold, from this day forward,’ Blaine didn’t even try to stop the tears anymore and just let them freely roll down his cheeks .

‘For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health,’ the priest said, eyes focused on Blaine.

‘For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health,’ Blaine said, staring into Kurt’s eyes.

‘Until death do us part,’ the priest ended.

‘Until death do us part,’ Blaine repeated and leaned into Kurt’s touch when he wiped some of his tears away.

Kurt smiled at him and turned to the priest, gave him a “bitch please” look and before the priest could even open his mouth Kurt said, gaze focused on Blaine again: ‘I, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, take you, Blaine Devon Anderson, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.’

The priest stared at Kurt with wide eyes and both boys could hear some chuckling and laughing in the room.

‘Sorry, I just really can’t wait to kiss him. I have been learning this out of my head for months,’ Kurt quickly apologized which made Blaine grin even wider than before.

The priest blinked in confusion. ‘Right, okay. Can we have the rings then please?’

Kurt turned around and took the ring Artie held out for him. Artie winked at him before Kurt turned around again. ‘Blaine, with this ring I promise to always love and protect you,’ he said as he slowly slid the white gold ring around Blaine’s finger.

Then Blaine turned around and took the ring from Sam and looked at Kurt. His beautiful Kurt. ‘K-Kurt, oh God,’ Blaine said and smiled when he heard Kurt chuckle, ‘I tried so hard not to stutter.’

‘It’s okay, sweetie,’ Kurt encouraged.

Blaine took a steadying breath. ‘Kurt,’ he said, smiling when he heard he didn’t stutter, ‘With this ring I promise to always cherish and love you.’ He placed the ring around Kurt’s finger and his fingers traced the form of the ring for a moment before letting go.

‘Then I now pronounce you husband and husband,’ the priest said, taking a step back and before he could continue Kurt’s lips were already on Blaine’s. The kiss was sweet and definitely not rushed. Blaine’s hand was on the back of Kurt’s neck, pulling him closer into the kiss.

Kurt cupped Blaine’s face and he could taste some of his tears on his lips. They heard people applauding and cheering but they didn’t care. This was their moment, only theirs. They broke the kiss and panted while looking at each other. ‘Hello husband,’ Kurt whispered against Blaine’s lips and he felt Blaine smile against his.

'Hello husband', Blaine smiled.

They turned to the crowd, held hands and smiled. Both their smiles combined could provide the whole U.S.A. of power for a couple of hours. In fact, it could provide the whole world of power! Blaine pecked Kurt’s cheek and then let his eyes wander over the crowd. Are those…?

'My parents,' Blaine whispered but because of all the noise the sound of it almost immediately got lost in the crowd.

'What honey?' Kurt answered, looking at Blaine a little confused and leaning in closer to him.

'M-my parents,' Blaine whispered again and Kurt looked in the same direction as Blaine did. There, in the back of the church were two people standing against the door, applauding for them. The woman was smiling and Kurt thought he saw the tiniest of smiles appear on the man's face before he nudged the woman. They both turned around and left the room, the woman smiled at the two boys before walking out after her husband.

Without saying another word, Blaine took off and ran out the room, trying to meet his parents. Kurt saw all the heads in the crowd turn to the door, almost all of them were synchronized, watching Kurt’s husband run away. He looked around for a second before running after Blaine. But when Kurt arrived in the hall, Blaine wasn’t there. ‘Blaine, baby?’ he called out and then saw the door slowly being opened and Blaine came in. ‘They left, Kurt, they just left,’ he said, tears springing in his eyes, ‘Why did they leave so quickly?’

‘I don’t know baby,’ Kurt held out his arms, inviting Blaine for a hug, ‘C’mere sweetheart.’

Blaine took a step closer and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s chest, sniffling a bit and wiping his tears away before they could ruin Kurt’s suit. ‘That bird-thing you were talking about in there, that was really sweet. I’d love to fly together with you,’ he smiled.

Kurt laughed. ‘Oh, I thought you were going to say that I turned you on.’

‘You always turn me on,’ Blaine said, sad smile on his face.

Kurt kissed the top of his head, ‘I’m sorry about your parents, honey,’ he murmured into the curls.

'It's okay, I'm glad they at least came to see the ceremony. At least, I think they saw the whole ceremony, I-I didn't see them come in at all,' Blaine sniffed.

'I'm sure they were there from the beginning, you just didn't see them at first,' Kurt said.

'You're probably right, sweetheart,' Blaine said, 'I trust you.'

'And they'll probably come back for the party,' Kurt smiled.

'I hope so, I want to see them again,' Blaine looked up at Kurt, 'Well, mostly mom.'

Kurt looked down at his husband. ‘I know so. It’ll make this day so much better for the both of us, I know how much they mean to you.’

They had their arms still wrapped around each other when Kurt suddenly exclaimed happily: ‘Can you believe it? We’re actually married!’

'You can not believe how happy I am to be your husband, to wear your ring. I’m forever yours,’ Blaine said.

‘And I’m forever yours,’ Kurt smiled. “I’m forever yours”, that’s what Blaine wanted to engrave in the rings. And because it is true, they were each other’s, Kurt agreed to it.

‘You know, that was a pretty lousy kiss you gave me up there,’ Blaine said playfully.

‘Oh really? That’s why you were almost moaning halfway through it,’ Kurt smirked and pulled Blaine a little closer, ‘Guess I need to do it better then.’

‘Guess so,’ Blaine leaned in and placed his lips on Kurt’s, kissing him passionately and wanting his lips to tingle like they did the first time he and Kurt kissed. Suddenly Kurt pulled back and Blaine leaned forward, trying to chase Kurt’s lips and with his mouth hanging slightly open and plump lips he whined: ‘ _Kuuuuuurt,_ I wasn’t done kissing you yet. Gimme your sweet lips,’ Blaine wanted to kiss Kurt again but Kurt turned away. ‘Kuuurtie, please?’

‘We need to save it for tonight, baby and besides, you don’t want anyone to catch us don’t you?’ Kurt said and wiped his thumb over Blaine’s bottom lip. ‘I want it to be special tonight,’ Kurt whispered in Blaine’s ear, ‘and I love it when you’re all needy and desperate for me.’

A shiver ran down Blaine’s spine at the thought of tonight. ‘ _Baby,_ one small kiss?’

‘All right, because you’re so cute,’ Kurt silenced Blaine’s little squeal by kissing him. ‘And because you’re my husband,’ Kurt whispered after the kiss.

They heard the door open and close behind them and Sam, Tina, Mercedes and Artie joined the two lovebirds. ‘You guys are married!’ Mercedes squealed, running towards Kurt with open arms.

‘Dudes, awesome!’ Sam put his hand on Blaine’s shoulder, ‘When are you guys adopting Russian twin babies?’

Blaine and Kurt chuckled. They had thought about kids but they never told any of their friends that they were considering becoming parents. ‘I don’t know, maybe in a year or two?’ Blaine said and winked at Kurt who gasped and smiled fondly at his husband.

‘Hold up,’ Artie said, raising his hand and pointing at the two boys, ‘Are you guys planning something we don’t know about?’

Kurt and Blaine gave each other a look only they knew the meaning of. Maybe. Maybe they really, really wanted kids.

Artie’s question remained unanswered when Tina asked concerned: ‘What happened up there, Blainey? You just ran away.’

'Nothing T,' Blaine said, walking over to her and wrapping an arm around her waist, ' I just didn't want anyone to see me cry. You know, wedding stuff and all.'

'Are you really sure you're okay?' she asked again, squinting her eyes.

'Tay-tay, I'm fine. this is the happiest day of my life,' Blaine answered, hugging her tight and lifting her a few inches off the ground.

She squealed and let go off the topic when Blaine put her back down.

They stayed in the hallway until all the guests left and congratulated the happy couple.

After the last woman left (she was 78 and congratulated the couple about as many times as she had celebrated her birthday) Blaine turned to Kurt. ‘Want to go to our party?’ he asked.

'Of course, baby,' Kurt answered, dragging a grinning Blaine to the car where Burt and Carole were waiting for them.

'Hey boys,' Burt said when they got in the car, both sitting on the backseat and holding hands. They looked at each other lovingly and kissed. Burt made a face, still not used to the fact that his little boy was now a grown man and _married_ but Carole just looked at them and even ‘aww’ed’ a bit.

'Hey dad, hey Carole,' Kurt said, laughing, after Blaine let him go.

'Ready for your party?' Carole asked excited, 'Your first dance with each other and the gifts and the dancing, it'll be wonderful.'

'We can't wait,' Blaine answered, 'I can't wait to dance with Kurt, it's been a pretty long time and I just want to keep dancing with him for the rest of my life.'

'You guys are so cute,' Carole said as she turned forward again, 'Aren't they the cutest, Burt?'

'Not half as cute as you two,' Blaine said and leaned forward to peck Carole's cheek.

'Now you're talking boy,' Burt said before he saw Blaine pecking his wife's cheek, 'Hey! Go and smooch your husband over there! This girl is mine!' Burt leaned a bit closer to Carole and grabbed her hand.

'Yes sir,' Blaine saluted before turning to Kurt and cupping his face. 'Well, if your dad tells me to kiss you then I'll better do that.' He kissed him, needy and wanting more but he knew Kurt would push him away because he wanted to save it for tonight.

Fuck it, Blaine wanted it all! Here and now and if Burt and Carole weren’t in the car right now, he would’ve undressed Kurt before the door even had the chance to close.

He swore he had never been more in love with Kurt as he was today. This was definitely the best day of his life, whether his parents were there or not. But yeah, having his parents there the whole day would’ve been a nice gift of course…


	8. Chapter 8

'We've known these guys for a while now, we were in Glee club together and we did some crazy shit in there,' Sam said before Mercedes took the microphone away from him. 

'Before all the crazy stories come up, we want you all to give our lovely newlywed couple an applause because they’re going to do their first dance for us!' Mercedes squealed happily.

Everyone started applauding and Kurt and Blaine looked at each other lovingly from where they were sitting in the middle of the row with family members, best men and maids of honor. The intro of their favorite song started playing softly and they smiled at each other. But before Kurt could get up, Blaine was already standing and holding a hand out for his husband to take. ‘May I have this dance?’ he asked.

Kurt smiled. ‘Of course you can.’ He got up, took Blaine’s hand and walked with him to the middle of the dance floor where they wrapped their arms around each other and swayed along to the song.

Blaine was whispering some of the lyrics into Kurt’s ear. They chose this song because it perfectly described their story.

_I belong to you,  
I belong to you,  
whatever’s gonna happen,  
I belong to you._

_Hey, what’s on your mind?  
It’s gonna be alright.  
Whatever’s gonna get you,  
won’t come tonight.  
And I belong to you._

They smiled, twirling around on the floor. This was one of the many times they danced together. Blaine was sure he would never get enough of dancing with Kurt. He buried his face in the crook of Kurt’s neck, inhaling the scent of Kurt’s sweet smelling shampoo.

_Oh, it’s been a long, long time since everything before you.  
It took a long, long time for both of us to arrive.  
Oh, it’s been a long, long time but here I’m standing for you.  
It took a long, long time for everyone to get by._

'I love you,' he murmured into Kurt's skin, 'I love you so so much.'

Kurt pulled back to look him in the eyes. ‘And I love you equally as much.’

They kissed, slow and _perfect_.

_They said I was already yours,  
right there from the start.  
It just took me a little while.  
Oh, it took me a little while,  
but now I understand.  
I belong to you._

They held each other but instead of dancing they were almost standing still. The room was quiet and it was like time stood still instead of them. They wanted to stay like this forever, in each other’s arms, dancing to their favorite song and trapped in time.

The song came to its end and both Kurt and Blaine went to their friends and family. Kurt asked Carole to dance and Blaine asked Tina, since his mother wasn’t there. They made their way to the dancefloor and right before the next song started, they heard a female voice ask: ‘Excuse me?’

All four of them plus the whole room turned to the sound of the woman and what they saw was unbelievable.

'Mom?' Blaine asked, letting go of Tina's hand he was holding.

Blaine’s mom stepped closer until she was standing right outside of the dance area. ‘I was actually hoping I could get this dance,’ she said, looking at Blaine with pleading eyes.

'Is it really you?' It was barely a whisper but apparently she heard it because she nodded and smiled at him. 'Mom! Yes, of course I want you to dance with me!' He ran towards her and hugged her tight, not wanting to let go of her now that she was finally here. Kurt had a smile on his face, he knew Blaine wanted to show his mother his amazing dancing skills and this was the perfect moment for that. ‘Come on, I want you to meet my lovely husband.’

They walked to Kurt, Tina and Carole, each had an arm wrapped around their waist. ‘Kurtie, I want you to meet my mother, Marie. Mom, this is my husband, Kurt.’ Kurt wanted to shake her hand when she went for a hug.

‘I’ve heard so much about you,’ Kurt said, smiling because he didn’t expect Blaine’s mother to hug him.

‘Please tell me you’ve only heard the good things?’ she asked.

Kurt chuckled. ‘Blaine only told me the good things.’

They let go of each other and Marie wrapped an arm around her son again.

'Tay, do you mind if I dance with my mom first?' Blaine looked up at his mother, 'It's been so long since I’ve seen her.’

Tina smiled. ‘Of course, Blainey Days,’ she pecked his cheek because she was almost certain Blaine wasn’t about to let go of his mother to hug her, ‘As long as you dance with me afterwards.’

'Thanks Tay-Tay and I will, I'll dance with you for the rest of the evening if you want me to,' he said. After that, Tina went back to take her place next to Sam.

Blaine smiled at Kurt before cueing the DJ to start the song. ‘I’m so glad you came, mom. Cooper told me you couldn’t come so h-how did you guys make it here? I thought I recognized you and dad in the church but you were gone so soon. I didn’t… I didn’t think you’d come back after the ceremony,’ he rambled.

'We bought last-minute tickets at the airport and told everyone in the company to leave us alone for the weekend. We were at the church and I didn’t want to leave in the first place but your father…’ she sighed, ‘He wanted to change his suit before coming to the party, he’s still changing in fact.’

‘He’s coming too?’ Blaine asked surprised when he turned to her.

‘He’s probably trying to tie his tie and you know how long that can take. John’s not really the smartest person when it comes to that sort of stuff,’ she chuckled.

Blaine smiled into her shoulder while they danced around the room. ‘Thank you,’ he murmured.

‘What for, honey?’ she asked.

‘Being here, you know? You may not know it but you made this day so much better,’ Blaine answered.

‘Oh, sweetie. Darling,’ she kissed the top of his head, ‘I’d do anything for you. I can’t stand to see my baby-boy unhappy.’

‘Dad’s really coming?’ Blaine asked a little incredulous.

‘Yes, he’s coming,’ she said, chuckling, ‘He feels bad about everything, honey. He heard you hated him and he wants to change that. He doesn’t want to be a monster anymore. He told me he wanted his favorite boy to love him again.’

‘Favorite boy? I’m his favorite boy? Really?’ Blaine asked, arching an eyebrow.

‘You are, Blainey, you are,’ Marie said.

Blaine sighed. ‘I don’t _really _hate him, it just… It came out of my mouth sooner than I thought. He called me and the love of my life different, mom. That hurt. Especially when he called Kurt that.’__

__‘I know honey and I yelled at him for that. I told him you and Kurt don’t deserve that. Hell, I even told him that if he didn’t come with me I’d divorce him but maybe I went a bit too far with that because he’s been clingy and over-loving ever since, you know? He’s been begging me not to leave him,’ Marie said._ _

__Blaine laughed. ‘You’re an angel, mom,’ he pecked her cheek, ‘I love you.’_ _

__‘I love you too, Blainey.’_ _

__They kept on dancing until the song ended and Kurt came to them. ‘Blaine, honey, I’m sorry but I’m gonna steal your mom.’_ _

__‘Only if I can steal a kiss from you before I go,’ Blaine said and tapped on his lips. Kurt leaned in closer and placed his lips gently on Blaine’s. After the kiss, Kurt grabbed Marie’s hand and walked off, turning around to wink at Blaine who was softly touching his lips. ‘Wow,’ Blaine breathed out. No matter what Kurt did, Blaine never got used to how amazingly wonderful his kisses were._ _

__When Blaine turned around, Tina stood right in front of him, startling him a bit. ‘Gee, Tay, you startled me there,’ he said, holding a hand over his heart and feeling it race, not knowing if it was due to the kiss or the startling._ _

__‘Sorry but you promised me you’d dance with me after you danced with your mother so, here I am!’ Tina said excited._ _

__Blaine pursed his lips and looked thoughtfully at Tina. ‘Did I say that? Really?’ he smiled when Tina playfully hit his arm. ‘Come on, let’s dance.’_ _

__While they danced to Maroon 5’s “Won’t Go Home Without You” a couple of other couples joined in and soon the dancefloor was crowded._ _

__After the song ended, Tina excused herself and went to the bathroom. Blaine felt someone tapping his shoulder and thought someone just bumped into him. ‘Oh, I’m so so-,’ he interrupted himself and thought his eyes would be popping out of their sockets. ‘Dad?’ he asked to the man in front of him._ _

__‘Hey, son,’ the man answered._ _

__‘You came!’ Blaine hugged his father tight and smiled, secretly hoping his father was doing the same._ _

__John stepped out of the embrace and looked at his son. ‘I’m sorry for everything,’ he saw the corners of Blaine’s mouth twitch up in a small smile. ‘You’re my son and I… Goddammit Blaine, I love you. I never meant to hurt you and I know I am a lousy father, I’ve always been.’_ _

__‘No, you’re not a lousy father. Do you want to go somewhere quieter where we can talk?’ Blaine asked when he saw his father being bumped into by a couple._ _

__‘Yeah, that’s maybe a good idea,’ he answered._ _

__‘Good, I’m just going to tell Kurt and mom where they can find us so they don’t have to look for us,’ Blaine turned around but was stopped by his father._ _

__‘Let them come with us, I need to talk to Kurt too,’ he said._ _

__Blaine nodded and wandered off into the crowd. A couple of minutes later he came back, holding Kurt’s hand and pecking his cheek while his mother walked behind them. ‘The hall, is that okay?’ he asked when they were close enough to his father._ _

__‘Fine by me, honey,’ Kurt answered and squeezed Blaine’s hand softly. Blaine’s parents nodded and followed the pair to the hallway._ _

__When they were alone Blaine introduced Kurt to his father: ‘Dad, I want you to meet my husband Kurt. Kurt, this is my father.’_ _

__‘Nice to meet you, mister Anderson,’ Kurt said and extended his hand which John gladly shook._ _

__‘So you’re the boy who’s been making my boy happy,’ John smiled._ _

__‘I hope I am,’ Kurt replied and felt Blaine’s arm snaking around his waist and placed his hand over Blaine’s on his hip._ _

__‘Of course you are,’ Blaine whispered in Kurt’s ear._ _

__Kurt smiled at him before turning to Blaine’s father. ‘Blaine said you wanted to talk to me, sir?’_ _

__‘Sir? Please call me John,’ John said, ‘and yes, I need to say this to the both of you.’_ _

__Kurt nodded and waited for Blaine’s father to continue._ _

__‘I feel terrible for calling you and Blaine different. You guys are everything but different. You are amazing, both of you. I’m glad my boy found his one true love and married him. And I know I can’t turn back time but Blaine, I want you to know that I’m changing. I’ve wasted so much of my time trying to see that there’s nothing wrong with being gay instead of spending it with you. I just didn’t know what to do when you told me you were into boys. I remember fixing the car with you because I thought you’d become straight. I tried to change you while it was me who needed to be changed! It broke my heart when I heard you hated me. But I want to be your father again, if you’re okay with that of course,’ John said._ _

__Kurt looked at Blaine whose eyes were tearing up for the umpteenth time today._ _

__‘Dad,’ Blaine started but his voice broke so he went for a hug instead, ‘Of course I want you to be my father again. I don’t hate you, I never did but I was just angry at you for calling the love of my life different. I don’t care so much that you called me different but Kurt’s my everything. Nobody hurts my Kurt,’ he felt Kurt’s hand on his lower back, ‘Nobody.’_ _

__‘I know, son. I’m so sorry for hurting you,’ John looked up at Kurt, ‘for hurting both of you.’_ _

__Blaine pulled back a little to properly look at his mom and dad. ‘Can we be a family again, please?’ Blaine asked._ _

__‘That sounds perfect, Blainey,’ John answered and let go of Blaine for a second to invite his wife into the hug._ _

__Kurt watched the Andersons hug and he wished he could do the same with his mom and dad. Carole was like a mother to Kurt, but he couldn’t deny that he missed his actual mom. He looked up at the ceiling to will his tears who were threatening to roll over his cheeks away._ _

__‘Kurt?’ Blaine asked, still hugging his folks._ _

__‘Yeah, baby?’_ _

__‘Come here,’ Blaine said and gave Kurt space to join in in the Anderson family-hug._ _

__‘Really?’ Kurt asked confused, ‘I thought this was kind of… your moment.’_ _

__Marie looked up at Kurt. ‘You’re part of the family too now, Kurt. Come here, darling.’_ _

__Kurt joined the small group, standing in between Marie and Blaine and wrapping an arm around both of them. They heard a lot of cheering in the other room and all turned their heads to the sound._ _

__‘What is going on there?’ Kurt asked, furrowing his eyebrows. It was then he heard the intro of Robbie Williams’ “Handsome Man” and Cooper’s voice replacing Robbie’s._ _

___‘Oh god no,’_ Blaine sighed._ _

__All four of them let go of each other and walked back into the room where Cooper was standing on the stage, singing and trying to dance along with the song._ _

__‘Typically Cooper,’ Marie said, ‘singing a song about how he’s the most handsome man on the planet.’_ _

__‘Do I need to take his microphone away?’ Blaine whispered into Kurt’s ear._ _

__‘No honey, I think the song is catchy. Let him sing,’ Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand and leaded him to the dancefloor._ _

__‘But Kuuuuuuuurt,’ Blaine whined but quickly let it go when Kurt lightly smacked his ass. He felt Kurt’s hands on his hips and _oh my God_ was he _grinding_ his crotch against Blaine’s ass?! ‘Mmm, Kurt,’ he moaned._ _

__‘Cooper can sing all he want but I know that the world’s most handsome man right in front of me,’ Kurt murmured into Blaine’s skin._ _

__Blaine turned around, making sure he never broke contact with Kurt and looked into his eyes. ‘Oh God, baby. You’re so fantastic I can’t even-‘ He was silenced by Kurt’s lips on his._ _

__The kiss was long and when Kurt slipped his tongue into Blaine’s mouth, Blaine felt like he was drifting away on could 10 instead of 9. Kurt sucked on Blaine’s bottom lip before letting go completely._ _

__‘Breathe,’ Blaine finished his sentence, breathless and panting._ _

__Kurt chuckled and thumbed Blaine’s now red and plump lips. ‘You’re so beautiful like this. I can’t imagine what you’ll look like tonight.’_ _

__‘Speaking of tonight,’ Blaine started, sucking in another breath, ‘I thought you wanted to save all of your kisses?’_ _

__‘Let’s say I just couldn’t wait to do that but don’t worry,’ Kurt leaned in and slightly bit on Blaine’s earlobe, ‘the best is yet to come. I mean, _you_ have yet to come.’_ _

__Blaine’s eyes went wide at the thought. ‘ _Fuck,_ Kurt.’_ _

__Cooper’s performance was over a minute or two later and he asked the crowd’s attention. ‘Guys, I want to thank you all for coming to my little brother’s wedding,’ he pointed at Kurt and Blaine, who were now standing next to each other with an arm wrapped around the other’s waist, ‘Blaine, Kurt, thank you for inviting me and my lovely Katelyn to your wedding.’_ _

__‘Yeah, she wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for me, big bro!’ Blaine interrupted him, ‘But you’re welcome.’_ _

__‘Anyways,’ Cooper continued, ‘I have known little Blaine since he was born and I know I barely showed it when we were younger but I couldn’t wish for a better little brother than him. Okay yes, he’s a bit crazy sometimes but that’s all because he’s crazy about Kurt,’ the crowd “aww’ed” and Blaine could feel his cheeks heat up, ‘I’ve met Kurt a couple of years ago at my old high school McKinley High and if I remember well, he was _smitten_ when he first saw me. But I have never, _ever_ seen my brother so happy as he is with Kurt. I was kind of a jerk to Blaine back then because I knew he was better than me. I mean, he already had a boyfriend for a couple of months and I was well, yeah, single. I also remember the time when Kurt and Blaine broke up,’ Blaine looked at Kurt who smiled at him and gave Blaine’s hand a gentle squeeze, ‘Blaine called me that night to say that he screwed up, big time. He was crying and he kept going on about how much he had hurt Kurt and that he wanted to kill himself for hurting the one and only love of his life. But I told him not to do it, that Kurt would change his mind and forgive him for it, which he luckily did and look where we’re standing now! Blaine, Kurt, you guys rock and I think I’m speaking for everyone when I say: have a wonderful life together!’ Cooper ended his speech and everyone started cheering, except for the happy couple who just looked each other in the eyes and then looked up to see Cooper walking off the stage._ _

__Before Kurt could ask Blaine anything about the time they were broken up, Sam jumped up the three stairs leading up the stage and grabbed the microphone. ‘My turn,’ he said and rubbed the back of his neck, ‘Um, I’ve known Kurt since I moved to Lima and he’s been a _great_ friend to me so one day, me and the New Directions decided to let him spy on the Warblers as a thank you for being such a good fri-‘_ _

__‘Sam you know that’s not true! You wanted me to check out their leader, not all of the Warblers,’ Kurt said, hand running up and down Blaine’s back and smiling at him, completely forgetting what Cooper said before._ _

__‘True enough,’ Sam continued, ‘We thought it was weird when Kurt stayed at Dalton for the whole afternoon but when he came back he was like a little ball of sunshine; he just kept on smiling. A couple of weeks later Kurt transferred and we thought “yup, we’re never seeing him again” but then Kurt came back, bringing Blaine along a couple of days later! Blaine and I became best friends and did some cool stuff and now that Mercedes can’t grab the mic from me I’m gonna say it all. We stole our trophy back from the Warblers, Blaine, Tina, Becky and I pulled an all-nighter in school before graduation, we danced and sang on Times Square and hello? Let’s not forget _the_ proposal we put together! I’m glad you chose me as your best man, bud. Uh, I hope you and Kurt adopt cute Russian twin babies and if you have more Star Wars fanfiction I should read, mail them to me. Um, I’m gonna stop talking right now but dudes, enjoy your party,’ he paused, ‘and your wedding night. Cheers to the happy couple!’_ _

__Everyone cheered again and this time Kurt and Blaine joined them, applauding and smiling. Then they heard some people yell: ‘Kurt! Blaine! Kurt! Blaine!’ and both boys smiled before walking to the stage, hand in hand._ _

__‘You go first,’ Kurt said quickly when they reached the microphone, ‘There’s no way I’m going first.’_ _

__‘Okay,’ Blaine shrugged, ‘Everyone, thank you all for coming to celebrate me and Kurt’s special day. All of our friends and family are here and we just couldn’t be happier,’ he chuckled before continuing, ‘I can honestly say that this is the best day of my life and that I’m spending it with the most handsome man on earth, sorry Cooper,’ Cooper shrugged and smiled, ‘I’m glad Sam and the New Directions told Kurt to go and spy on us because that way I met my soulmate-‘_ _

__‘And I met mine!’ Kurt interrupted him, smiling._ _

__‘-and the love of my life and I,’ Blaine swallowed some tears away but one escaped and made his way down his face, ‘Kurt, I know I said it a gazillion times already but I’m going to say it again: I love you so much and if I lose you one more time I won’t survive it, baby. I’ll die if I don’t have you by my side.’_ _

__The crowd “aww-ed” again and Kurt wrapped his arms around his husband and kissed him on the cheek. ‘Oh, hon. I can’t live without you too.’_ _

__Blaine let go off the microphone and cupped Kurt’s face, forgetting about the speech he was giving. ‘You’re the only thing that’s keeping me sane and alive.’ He gently kissed Kurt, on the lips this time and he smiled against Kurt’s lips while some people in the crowd reached for their tissues._ _

__‘Can I say something now?’ Kurt asked, thumbing Blaine’s cheek after the kiss._ _

__‘Of course, sweetie,’ Blaine answered and placed his hand on Kurt’s lower back._ _

__‘Hi guys! Like my lovely husband already said: thank you all for coming down here. Half of you had to fly down here and we can’t thank you enough for spending money on plane tickets and stuff… Me and Blaine have been through some rough patches but I know we’ll get through it all. I found my missing puzzle piece and now I’m finally complete. I can’t explain what Blaine means to me so I’m not even going to try because otherwise we’ll still be here tomorrow,’ Kurt laughed, ‘Um, no what I’m trying to say is that my life is complete with my baby by my side and without him I wouldn’t be standing here, of course, and I wouldn’t be in New York and I wouldn’t be in love with the most adorable and beautiful man in the entire world. The only thing I’ve left to say is,’ Kurt paused, building up the tension, ‘let’s party!’ He ran off the stage, pulling Blaine along by his hand and stopping in the middle of the dancefloor._ _

__‘Can I say something?’ Burt asked, suddenly appearing on the stage._ _

__Everyone turned to the stage again and when the boys saw Burt standing up there, they gave him an encouraging nod._ _

__‘Okay,’ Burt sighed, ‘My boys, everyone here knows that they’re made for each other. Kurt’s very important to me and so is Blaine. He helped my son grow up and made him believe in himself. Blaine has become a son to me and he even calls me dad. I remember Blaine coming to me and asking me if he could marry Kurt. That was when they were still broken up, if I may add, and he gave me some sort of um, pin to support gay marriage and I’m still wearing it,’ he pointed to his jacket, ‘So of course I gave him my consent to marry my Kurt. I knew what Blaine did was not okay but I also knew he loved my son more than anything else in the world and I also knew Kurt still loved him. When I drove Kurt to the proposal, he told me Blaine made him feel safe, connected and loved. I’m going to miss Kurt, now that he’s going to stay here with Blaine but I’m glad they finally made this step in their life and I wish my boys all the best in the world.’ Burt had tears in his eyes when he finished his speech and walked down the steps. Kurt and Blaine smiled at him before walking over to him and hugging him. ‘I love you buddies, don’t you dare forget that.’_ _

__Kurt kissed his father’s cheek. ‘How could we ever forget that?’_ _

__‘Burt, thank you for being like a father to me and thank you for letting me marry your amazing son,’ Blaine patted Burt on the shoulder._ _

__Burt smiled and rustled Blaine’s hair while saying: ‘You’re welcome, kiddo.’_ _

__‘You’re the best father a son could wish for, dad,’ Kurt said, ‘I love you so much.’_ _

__‘Your mother would have been so proud of you, bud,’ Burt smiled, ‘Her dream was to see you happy, she told me that before she died.’_ _

__Kurt held onto his father like he was a lifeline. ‘I miss her,’ he sniffed and smiled when he felt Blaine’s hand rubbing soothingly over his back._ _

__‘I miss her too, Kurt,’ Burt said, ‘But now we know that her dream has come true. Focus on that, son.’_ _

__Kurt nodded against his father’s chest and pulled back out of the embrace when he felt Burt uncomfortably moving, trying to squirm away a little but not wanting to tell Kurt he should let go of him._ _

__‘Is it okay if I go back to Carole, buddy?’ Burt asked, ‘I guess you want to spend some more time with Blaine then with your old man, huh?’_ _

__‘It’s okay,’ Kurt whispered and turned to Blaine who looked at him sympathetically and held out his arms for Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around his husband and softly sniffled into his shoulder._ _

__‘Hey, honey, it’s okay. I’m here, shh. I’m here,’ Blaine cooed._ _

__‘I miss her, Blaine, I miss her so much,’ Kurt sniffed._ _

__Blaine hated how vulnerable Kurt sounded. ‘I know, baby. I wish I could bring her back for you, but sadly, Nightbird doesn’t have that superpower,’ Blaine whispered the last part in Kurt’s ear, trying desperately to make Kurt smile again and it worked because he heard Kurt’s muffled chuckling._ _

__‘Dork,’ Kurt croaked out._ _

__‘I’m just trying to cheer you up a bit, darling,’ Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt’s temple._ _

__‘Just be here, baby, that’s all you need to do to cheer me up,’ Kurt said._ _

__‘I’m here, always. I’ll always be here for you,’ Blaine whispered._ _

__Kurt smiled. ‘Thank you.’_ _

__After a while just standing there Kurt looked up at Blaine. ‘God, I’m such a crybaby,’ he snickered sadly._ _

__‘Hey, don’t say that honey. Sometimes you just have to let it all out. You’re not a crybaby, you’re someone who lost his mother at a very young age. It would be weird if you didn’t cry over that, darling,’ Blaine carded his fingers carefully through Kurt’s hair, making sure it still looked perfect afterwards._ _

__The people around them were dancing and smiling and talking. Rachel had claimed the microphone and was now singing a horrible rendition of Beyoncé’s “Love On Top” in Kurt’s opinion but everybody else seemed to love it. Even Blaine was humming and singing along and trying to dance with Kurt by swaying his hips from left to right. Eventually Kurt gave in and let Blaine twirl him around before smiling and burying his face in the crook of Blaine’s neck._ _

__Close to midnight a few people came to them saying it was a beautiful ceremony and a fantastic party but that they had to go home or to their hotels. Will and Emma came by with little Daniel to say goodbye to both boys, all of the Warblers insisted on hugging both Blaine and Kurt, the New Directions (old and new together) performed one last time before congratulating the happy couple and leaving the building. Sue didn’t even give a snarky comment on how Porcelain and Porcelain’s prince’s wedding was a complete gay parade but just hugged them and told them she enjoyed herself. Soon the room was filled with only Kurt and Blaine’s families. They drank some more, they laughed some more, Kurt and Blaine got embarrassed when their parents told stories about their childhood, Kurt danced with Blaine’s grandmother and Blaine danced with Kurt’s. It was around two when Kurt and Blaine decided to call it a day and because they didn’t want to bother Burt, they decided to take a cab to the hotel._ _

__‘Okay, boys. Have fun,’ Burt winked and continued, ‘and Kurt, don’t forget to wear a condom if you’re doing it tonight!’_ _

__Kurt turned around to look at his dad in complete shock and stuttered: ‘Uh, yeah, yeah, we’ll um… Take care of ourselves?’ He heard Blaine chuckle next to him and he felt his cheeks heat up from embarrassment._ _

__‘Good,’ Burt said, ‘Goodnight boys.’_ _

__‘Goodbye, dad,’ Kurt said, cheeks still cherry red, ‘Bye, everyone!’_ _

__Blaine and Kurt waved at the small group of people and walked out the door and onto the street. There were six cars left on the parking lot of the venue and the street was pretty deserted, except for a few cabs driving past them. Blaine walked towards the edge of the sidewalk and raised his hand to hail a cab. Kurt came to join him and rested his head on Blaine’s shoulder._ _

__‘You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,’ Kurt kissed Blaine’s pulse point._ _

__‘Resting your head on my shoulder?’ Blaine asked confused and practically growled when another cab passed by them, ‘Oh, come on!’_ _

__‘Relax,’ Kurt calmed Blaine down by placing feather light kisses all over Blaine’s jaw and neck, ‘No, I haven’t been wanting to rest my head on your shoulder silly. I wanted to have you for myself all night and now that we’re finally alone, we can do anything we want, baby,’ he said with a low and seductive voice, sending shivers down Blaine’s spine._ _

__‘Oh, please let there be a cab. Please let there be a cab,’ Blaine whined, really wanting to take Kurt to the hotel room and spend the night with him._ _

__Kurt chuckled and stroked Blaine’s cheek. ‘I’ve been wanting you all day long,’ he said and squeezed Blaine’s ass, making Blaine gasp._ _

__‘Fuck that cab,’ Blaine said and turned to Kurt to kiss him fiercely. His hands were all over Kurt’s body: travelling up and down his sides, pushing his jacket aside a little, roaming through Kurt’s hair (now not even bothering if it still looked decent afterwards) and eventually they rested on Kurt’s ass. ‘I want you, Kurt. I want you so bad, baby,’ he murmured against Kurt’s skin while kissing his jawline, neck, collarbone…_ _

__‘Oh God,’ Kurt moaned, ‘Not here, baby, not here,’ he carefully pushed Blaine off of him._ _

__‘I need you,’ Blaine panted, ‘I need you on top of me, inside of me, next to me, I need you _everywhere_!’_ _

___‘Fuck,_ Blaine,’ Kurt gasped when Blaine cupped him through his pants, ‘Someone could see us out here.’_ _

__‘Don’t care, need you,’ Blaine said and started to push Kurt’s jacket off of his shoulders._ _

__Kurt tore his gaze away from Blaine and looked out for a cab. When a cab finally turned around the corner he raised his hand. ‘Blaine baby, there’s a cab,’ he said, pushing against Blaine’s biceps._ _

__Blaine grunted and reluctantly pulled his lips away from Kurt. ‘Fine, spoilsport. But I swear, the moment we enter that hotel room I’m going to fuck you so hard you can barely walk on our honeymoon.’ Kurt fixed his jacket and had a smug grin on his face when he looked up at Blaine._ _

__The cab came to a stop in front of them and Blaine opened the door to let Kurt get in first. Kurt shuffled all the way over ‘til he was seated behind the driver and waited for Blaine to come and sit next to him. Blaine closed the door after he sat down and turned to the driver._ _

__‘The New York City Star hotel, please,’ he said and looked at Kurt before adding, ‘As quick as you can, sir.’_ _

__‘Of course, sir,’ the driver said and took off._ _

__Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand and laced their fingers together. ‘Something in me tells me you really really really want to have sex with me right now. Am I right?’ he whispered so that the driver couldn’t hear it._ _

__‘You were teasing me all day long! I could’ve taken you on that sidewalk, that’s how much I want to have sex with you,’ Blaine whispered back, a little louder than Kurt had and he heard the driver clearing his throat._ _

__Kurt smiled and cupped Blaine’s face. ‘Sorry babe, but like I said before: I want you all desperate for me and I want to make this night special for the both of us, but especially for you.’_ _

__Blaine made a whiny noise. ‘But I wanted to make it special for you. You made this day special enough for me already and I want to give something back to you. I mean, you agreed to becoming my husband in front of everyone, that’s the most special gift you’ve ever given me! Let me show you how grateful I am, Kurt. Let me show you,’ he murmured against the skin of Kurt’s neck where he was gently sucking on it._ _

__‘O-okay,’ Kurt breathed out, ‘But please wait until we’re in our room.’_ _

__‘Can I keep kissing you ‘til we’re there?’ Blaine asked, still sucking on Kurt’s pulse point._ _

__‘Yes, yes,’ Kurt answered and turned his head to kiss Blaine on his lips, nose, cheeks, the corners of his eyes, his forehead and any other place he could kiss Blaine. This was a perfect way to end a perfect day._ _


	9. Epilogue

The door was barely open when Blaine pushed Kurt into the hotel room. The way up to the room was torture to him: Kurt was walking a few steps ahead of him and he was swaying his hips from side to side and Blaine was almost certain Kurt could _feel_ his eyes burning on his back (or more specific, on his ass). So when Kurt turned around at the door to look at Blaine, Blaine attacked him with a needy kiss on his lips.

‘You are such a tease, Kurt. Swaying your hips when you know I can’t resist that ass of yours,’ Blaine said with a voice dripping with desire, walking towards the bed while his hands were roaming over Kurt’s back and ass.

Kurt giggled against the skin of Blaine’s neck before kissing it. He was walking backwards and fell onto the king-size bed when his calves hit the soft material of the mattress, pulling Blaine down with him. Blaine was just in time to place his hands flat on the bed instead of falling on top of Kurt and smiled while he pushed a strand of hair out of Kurt’s face. ‘You’re so beautiful, Kurt. So beautiful,’ he stroked Kurt’s cheek and thumbed his lips.

Kurt was smiling too and he slowly raised his hands to let them rest on either side of Blaine’s neck. ‘C’mere,’ he whispered and pulled on the loose ends of Blaine’s tie (uh, when the hell did Blaine untie it?), pulling him closer to him.

‘I thought you’d never ask,’ Blaine said right before his lips collided with Kurt’s.

They had their arms wrapped around each other, their lips practically glued to each other and they were giggling and panting between every kiss until Kurt finally had enough and started fidgeting with the buttons of Blaine’s shirt.

‘Oh, I thought I was the one who was in a hurry,’ Blaine smirked while Kurt was popping the last button through the buttonhole and then moved on to unbuckle Blaine’s belt, ‘Easy, tiger,’ he smiled and cupped Kurt’s face, forcing Kurt to look at him.

‘You know, you aren’t the only one I wanted desperate tonight,’ Kurt said.

‘Oh, well, in that case,’ Blaine sat up on Kurt’s hips and started undressing him, ‘We better hurry up then.’ He threw Kurt’s shirt over his head to fall somewhere behind the bed.

When they were both in their boxers, they shuffled further to the middle of the bed. Blaine was hovering over Kurt, pressing soft open-mouthed kisses onto every inch of his body he could reach while Kurt’s fingers were tangled in Blaine’s soft and lovely curls. 

‘I love you,’ Kurt whispered when Blaine’s fingers hooked under the waistband of his boxers and then panted, a little bit louder, ‘I love you, I love you, I love you.’

*****

‘Mmm, good morning,’ Kurt slurred when he opened his eyes. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and nuzzled his face into Blaine’s chest some more. Kurt was laying on top of him with the duvet covering their naked bodies up to their hips and his head laying on Blaine’s chest which was slowly rising and falling with the steady rhythm of his breathing.

‘Hey, sleepyhead,’ Blaine smiled and rubbed over Kurt’s back like he’d been doing since he woke up an hour ago.

‘Last night was _good_ ,’ Kurt smiled.

‘It definitely was,’ Blaine agreed, rubbing over one of the finger-shaped bruises on Kurt’s lower back.

Kurt raised himself from Blaine’s body to properly look at his husband and expected to see white stripes and spots of dried come on his and Blaine’s belly but they were both squeaky clean. ‘When did we clean up?’

‘We?’ Blaine asked, arching his eyebrows, ‘You mean me, you fell asleep right after we both came.’

‘Oh god,’ Kurt said, ‘you must’ve felt kinda bad when I fell asleep. Baby, you know our sex is amazing right? I was just so tired.’

‘Believe me, I know our sex is amazing. It was actually pretty funny when you blacked out,’ Blaine said and smiled at Kurt’s confused expression, ‘Right before you dozed off you said and I quote “Baby, please clean me”. I needed to walk to the bathroom because I thought I was gonna wake you with my laughing.’

‘No,’ Kurt whined, ‘Did I really say that?’

Blaine chuckled. ‘Yeah, and you kind of made grabby hands at me but it was actually more like toddler meets zombie,’ Blaine imitated Kurt by flailing his hands around.

Kurt let his head fall on Blaine’s belly. ‘I’m ashamed, where’s the cone of shame?’

Blaine laughed softly. ‘Hey, you don’t need the cone of shame darling. I thought you were adorable and right after I “cleaned” us off I snuggled up with you and you instantly wrapped your arms around me,’ Blaine said and carded his fingers through Kurt’s sleep rustled hair, ‘It was sweet.’

‘I instantly wrapped my arms around you because I missed you,’ Kurt said.

‘Aww,’ Blaine smiled, ‘Cutiepie. I was gone for less than five minutes and you already missed me.’

Kurt kissed the spot right above Blaine’s bellybutton and turned his head to use Blaine as a pillow again which, according to Blaine, he’d been doing all night. ‘Can I just stay here forever? Just like this, together with you?’

‘Yes, absolutely yes. The only thing I want to do is spend the rest of my life with you, that’s all I ever wanted to do,’ Blaine answered before glancing to the alarm clock on the nightstand. ‘Kurt, baby, what time was our flight again?’

‘2:20pm, babe,’ Kurt mumbled, ‘Why?’

‘Ugh, we need to go back to our apartment to pack our suitcases,’ Blaine complained, ‘But this bed is too amazing, I don’t want to get out.’

‘Then call Sam and ‘Cedes and ask them if they want to pack our suitcases for us? The only thing Sam needs to pack for you are 20 different bowties and bright colored shirts and pants and ‘Cedes knows what to pack for me. I’m sure they won’t mind,’ Kurt said.

Blaine snickered. ‘Good one, but if they hate us after this I’m blaming you,’ he said.

‘Deal,’ Kurt agreed.

Blaine reached for his phone on the nightstand and searched Sam’s name in his contacts. The phone rang a couple of times before switching to voicemail. ‘Weird,’ Blaine mouthed when Kurt looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. ‘Hey Sam! Dude, I don’t know what you’re doing but can you call me back when you have time? Thanks, man!’ he said, he hung up and stared at his screen.

‘Maybe ‘Cedes will answer?’ Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded and scrolled down to the “M” in his contact list. But she didn’t pick up either and Kurt made grabby hands at the phone and gave Blaine a “bitch please”-look when he saw Blaine chuckling at the gesture.

‘Gimme,’ Kurt mouthed and started talking to Mercedes’ voicemail as soon as the phone was in his hand. ‘Girl, pick up the phone! Blainey and I need your expertise. Please ring us back when you get your limbs untangled from Sam’s? That’d be great. See ya,’ Kurt ended the call and gave the phone back to a now wide-eyed Blaine.

‘You don’t really think she and Sam spent the night, do you?’ Blaine asked, tumbling over some of the words.

Kurt huffed. ‘They both aren’t picking up their phones even though it’s almost 7.30am and I’m pretty sure they left the party together,’ he said, ‘They had sex alright.’

‘Sam was drunk, she probably just made sure he got home safely and helped him to the bathroom every time he had to puke his guts out,’ Blaine said, still not believing Kurt.

Kurt patted Blaine’s chest. ‘Okay, you believe that story, I believe the sex-story. I’m going to ask her when we get back from Hawaii.’

‘Shall I call Cooper then?’ Blaine asked, already searching for the “B” in his contacts since he named Cooper “Big bro”.

Kurt nodded and propped his chin on Blaine’s chest and looked at him lovingly. Blaine smiled at him before pressing the call-button. Cooper picked up almost immediately.

‘Hey, little B!’ he said before whispering to someone else, ‘Honey, I’m talking to Blaine, do you want to say hi?’

‘Uh Coop?’ Blaine asked confused when heard some rustling.

‘Hi Blaine! It’s Katelyn! I just wanted to say hi to you and Kurt. Is he around?’ Katelyn suddenly said and Blaine could hear how happy she was.

‘Oh hi Katelyn, yeah he’s right here. Hold on, I’ll put you on speaker,’ Blaine put the phone on speaker before continuing, ‘Okay, go ahead!’

Katelyn’s joyful voice rang through the speaker. ‘Hi Kurt! I just wanted to say hi and that the party last night was awesome! I hope you two have a fantastic honeymoon and Blaine,’ she paused for a second, ‘thank you for everything.’

‘Hi to you too! You’re right, the party was great. We will, our honeymoon will be amazing,’ Kurt said.

‘Yeah, and it’s okay, don’t worry about it. Coop just owes me one,’ Blaine continued and chuckled, ‘We’d love to chat some more but it’s actually Coop we need to talk to, is that okay?’

‘Yeah, yeah sure,’ Katelyn said and there was some more rustling before she added, ‘Bye, Blaine! Bye Kurt!’ and then she was gone but the words we’re still ringing in Kurt and Blaine’s ears when Cooper came on the phone.

‘I’m back! What do you need me for, lovebirds?’ he asked, smirk audible in his voice.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other before Kurt answered: ‘Uh, we made it pretty late last night-‘

‘Last night? You mean really early this morning,’ Blaine corrected.

‘- and Blaine and I wanted to sleep in before we catch our flight but we still have to pack our suitcases and Mercedes and Sam don’t pick up so we thought you could help?’ Kurt continued.

Cooper sighed. ‘In other words, you guys are lazy and want me to pack your stuff?’

Blaine wanted to protest but Kurt was way quicker than him and shrugged even though Cooper couldn’t see it. ‘Yeah, pretty much.’

‘Blaine, you’re lucky you’re my brother otherwise you could’ve packed your bags yourself!’ Cooper yelled through the phone but Blaine knew Cooper wasn’t mad at him. ‘I’ll leave in half an hour, alright?’

‘Perfect,’ Blaine answered, ‘Thank you Coop.’

‘You’re welcome, I’ll take my girl with me to help me pack and you know what? We’ll even drop you guys off at the airport!’ Cooper said.

‘You’d really do that?’ Kurt asked, surprised, ‘Cooper, that’s amazing! Thank you!’

‘Anything for my little brother and his husband. God, it’s gonna take a while to get used to that,’ Cooper laughed.

Kurt and Blaine laughed too and gave each other a kiss. After that kiss, Blaine caught the corner of Kurt’s mouth and then his cheek, the corner of his eye, the tip of his nose-

‘Hello? Blaine? Kurt?’

Blaine pulled back and turned to the phone again. ‘Yup! Yeah! Uh? Yeah, we’re still here,’ Blaine rambled.

Cooper chuckled. ‘Oh, I get what you guys were doing. I’ll leave you to it. What time do we need to pick you up?’

‘Somewhere around eleven?’ Kurt asked, ‘That would be alright.’

‘Got it! Anything else?’

‘Oh, there’s a spare key under the mat so you can get in,’ Blaine said, ‘I bet mister Starfle doesn’t like it if you wake him up this early in the morning, he can be cranky.’

‘’kay! I’m gonna get dressed and head down there, you guys have fun in those three or four hours you have left,’ Cooper said.

‘We will,’ Kurt said and looked at Blaine with a devilish grin, ‘We will.’

Cooper cleared his throat. ‘Ew, no details please. Please hang up before you’re about to have sex.’

‘Okay, bye then Coop,’ Blaine grabbed the phone from where it was on the bed and ended the call before hearing what else Cooper had to say. He turned his phone off completely so that no one would interrupt them until they had to leave. Blaine too had a devilish grin on his face and quickly turned Kurt and him over in one swift move so that Kurt was trapped and giggling underneath him. He leaned down and his breath ghosted over Kurt’s lips when he asked: ‘Where was I before Coop interrupted my trail of kisses?’

‘Your trail of kisses?’ Kurt asked, raising a brow, ‘I guess you stopped on the tip of my nose right here,’ he tapped the tip of his nose with his index finger.

‘Oh, then I have a pretty long way to go,’ Blaine smirked and pecked Kurt’s nose again before moving down to his neck and collarbones.

*****

‘Ready to go, guys? It even surprised me you got out of the bedroom,’ Cooper asked, walking into the lobby of the hotel where Kurt and Blaine were waiting for him.

‘Oh, ha ha,’ Kurt laughed sarcastically, ‘We came out half an hour ago to get a coffee, Coop. We don’t have sex like, all the time.’

Blaine raised an eyebrow at that but didn’t say a word. It was almost the complete opposite, whenever they had the chance they’d unbutton each other’s shirts or unbuckle their pants. Kurt would go to the bathroom and Blaine followed short after. They got caught once, being just a tad too loud in one of Scandals’ bathroom stalls. But, it was Scandals so people shrugged it right off.

‘Okay, if you want to catch your flight we need to go now,’ Cooper said before speaking louder, ‘Unless you want to do a quickie in the bathroom.’

‘Can we just go?’ Blaine asked quickly. He wrapped an arm around Kurt and walked him to the door, ashamed of the way Cooper made fun of him.

‘Of course, darling,’ Kurt said, turning his head to kiss the top of Blaine’s hair.

They got into the car and greeted Katelyn while Cooper got in himself and started the engine. ‘Ready?’ he asked.

‘Yeah, let’s go,’ Blaine murmured into the skin of Kurt’s neck. He had curled himself up next to his husband and put his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

The drive to the airport wasn’t long but thanks to Cooper’s driving they arrived at noon. Cooper got the suitcases out of the trunk and handed them to the boys.

‘Hey, I packed you guys a surprise. I hope you’ll use them, well I’m sure you’re going to use at least one of the things I put in there otherwise I think it’s going to hurt,’ Cooper said and winked at Blaine.

‘Coop, what did you put in there?’ Blaine asked, leaning closer to look into Cooper’s eyes. But Cooper had a killer poker face so Blaine didn’t get any wiser from his expression.

‘I’ll give you one tip: a C and L,’ Cooper answered, grin plastered on his face, ‘Now go on and have fun with Kurt in Hawaii and we’ll come to pick you up when you get back.’ Cooper pushed Blaine towards Kurt and turned around when they were almost inside. ‘Bye guys!’

‘Bye, I guess,’ Blaine said hesitantly, waving at Katelyn in the car.

‘Bye Cooper! Bye Katelyn! See you in two weeks!’ Kurt yelled back when Cooper was already in the car.

They waved Cooper and Katelyn off before turning to each other. ‘Ready for two weeks of complete peace and quiet, darling?’ Blaine asked, hooking his arm with Kurt’s and he smiled back at an old woman who smiled at them while she passed by.

‘Absolutely,’ Kurt answered, ‘I can’t wait to have you all for myself.’

Blaine giggled before tugging on Kurt’s arm. ‘Come on, maybe we can get another coffee before we need to board.’

They walked into the departure hall and Kurt looked at the timetable. If everything was going to go fine, they should be leaving at 2:20pm as planned. ‘We need to check-in at desk number 14,’ Kurt said, looking around and straining his neck hoping to see a yellow number 14 somewhere.

‘There,’ Blaine pointed to a spot in the far right corner, ‘number 14, right?’ He grabbed a hold of his suitcase and wandered off into the crowd. He was halfway across the room when he heard Kurt calling out his name.

‘Blaine, Blaine wait up!’ Kurt jogged up to Blaine and laid a hand on his shoulder. ‘I’m glad you’re wearing those bright red pants, otherwise I wouldn’t have found you anymore in this crowd.’

Blaine chuckled. ‘Come here then,’ he wrapped his arm around Kurt’s waist and continued walking to the desk. ‘You would’ve found me anyway if you lost me, you know I’d be at the food court.’

‘True, the food court would be the first place I’d look for you,’ Kurt smiled.

Both boys came to a halt in front of the desk. Behind it was a young woman (Kurt figured she could impossibly be older than him) with long blond hair and bright blue eyes that were focused on the computer screen in front of her. She only looked up when Kurt cleared his throat. ‘Oh God, I’m so sorry,’ she quickly apologized, ‘Can I help you?’

‘It’s okay,’ Blaine smiled, ‘We just want to check-in.’ Blaine had to stand on the tip of his toes to properly place his hands flat on the desk.

‘Okay, it’s just the two of you?’ the woman – Emily, according to her nametag – asked, focusing on the computer again.

‘Yeah, just us,’ Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine’s temple.

‘Oh, you guys are married?’ Emily asked when she looked back up at the couple in front of her and pointed to Blaine’s wedding ring, ‘How cute!’

Blaine looked at Kurt and then to the ring on his finger. ‘Yes, we got married yesterday, we’re going to Hawaii for our honeymoon.’

‘How long have you guys been together already?’ Emily completely abandoned her work and fully concentrated on Kurt and Blaine’s story, there wasn’t a queue behind them anyway.

‘He’s my high school sweetheart,’ Kurt replied, ‘We were going to different schools but then I transferred to his school and I got to know him better. He helped me getting through some rough patches in my life and one thing led to another.’

‘That’s so sweet,’ Emily practically squealed right before her eyes widened a bit, ‘Uh-oh, the boss’ here. Can I get your passports?’

‘Yeah sure,’ Blaine gave both his and Kurt’s passport to Emily.

‘Could you place your suitcases on the line, please?’ Emily continued and nodded to her boss when he passed by, ‘Finally, he’s gone. Can I ask you some advice?’

‘What kind of advice?’ Kurt asked and took the passports from the desk when Emily was done with them while Blaine put the suitcases on the belt.

Emily sighed. ‘I’m a lesbian. My parents don’t know and they’ll probably freak out if I tell them. I can’t lose them.’

Kurt looked at Blaine and saw something in his eyes that Kurt couldn’t quite place. ‘It’s not easy,’ Blaine started, ‘I was scared of coming out but when I did I felt… relieved. Like the weight of the world fell of my shoulders. When I came out my dad kind of hated me. He barely talked to me or did father-son things with me. My mom didn’t care so much about me being gay but when me and my dad fought, she always stood on his side. But now they care, they love me again and I’ve never been happier than I’ve been with Kurt. It’ll be a shock for them but I’m sure they’ll understand. Don’t let people get in the way of your happiness. If you’re happy with your girl than go to your parents and show her off like she’s the first prize! Tell them you’re happy, parents get happy when they see their kids happy.’

Emily smiled and nodded. ‘I’ll remember that, thank you,’ she handed Kurt and Blaine their tickets, ‘Have a great honeymoon!’

‘We will,’ Kurt answered and furrowed his brow when Blaine leaned over the desk and beckoned for Emily to come closer. Blaine whispered something in her ear and she smiled when he grabbed her hand and squeezed it in a reassuring way.

‘What was that about?’ Kurt asked when Blaine came to walk next to him.

‘What was what?’

Kurt arched his eyebrows. ‘I thought you were about to kiss her.’

Blaine snickered. ‘Oh that, I just told her she shouldn’t be afraid of who she is and that she deserves to live a happy life.’

Kurt grinned. ‘You’re going to change the world someday, you know that?’

‘In a good way or in a oh-god-please-send-help-this-is-the-zombie-apocalypse-way?’ Blaine asked.

Kurt patted Blaine’s chest and laughed. ‘In a good way, silly.’ They slowly made their way through the crowded halls and bought a coffee from the Starbucks on the way to their boarding gate.

‘What would those things be that Cooper packed for us?’ Blaine asked when they sat down on a bench close to the gate.

‘Huh? I don’t know,’ Kurt answered, ‘Didn’t he give you a hint or something?’

Blaine furrowed his brow. ‘A C and L,’ he said, ‘There are so many things that start with a C or an L, it could be anything!’

‘A centipede and a lizard?’ Kurt guessed.

Blaine’s eyes widened. ‘I’m not liking this, Kurt. I’m not liking this one bit. Cooper knows I don’t like that kind of stuff! Especially centipedes, there so… yuck!’

‘Hey, hey calm down sweetie. I was just messing with you. You’re so cute when you’re scared,’ Kurt smiled at Blaine’s expression, ‘I love you, silly.’

‘I love you too,’ Blaine replied and pecked Kurt’s nose, ‘No matter what’s in those suitcases, these two weeks are going to be amazing.’

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him close. ‘Yeah, because you’re by my side.’


End file.
